Elven Slave
by anitafromscotland
Summary: After a long and bloody war between the Noldor and SindarSilvan elves, the Noldor are victorious with the help of the dwarves. As a thank you gift they give the dwarves of Lonely Mountain some elf slaves. Lord Gloin gives one of these to his son. It's a
1. Prologue

Title: Elven Slave  
  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Prologue  
  
Feanor returned to Middle-Earth because he and those that followed him desired power. Once they learned of Thingol and Melian's kingdom they wished to rule it. They attacked and killed Thingol while he was hunting and away from the protection of Melian's girdle. Melian was overcome by grief and left Middle-Earth for Valinor. The Sindar then declared war on the Noldor for the death of Thingol, and ever since then Noldor and Sindar have fought, until the Noldor were victorious.  
  
  
  
If you've never read the Silmarillion that will make no sense to you whatsoever. Just accept that the Noldor and Sindar have been fighting for a very, very long time. On the side of the Sindar elves are the Silvan elves. In the actual fic I refer to them as wood-elves. (Sindar and Silvan). The Noldor are allied with the dwarves, and to a small part men.  
  
Gimli is son of Gloin, who is Lord of the Lonely Mountain, and very closely allied with the Noldor. Gimli doesn't like this, and thinks that the dwarves should never have gotten involved.  
  
Leaders of the wood-elves were Celeborn and Oropher. Oropher never died (the ring, and therefore Last Alliance never existed). Celeborn never married Galadriel, because they've always been enemies. Thranduil is Prince, and Legolas, his son, would also be a Prince (thank you all those reviewers who told me that. I can't believe I forgot Prince William when I was trying to work it out!) Legolas is very young in this fic - the elf age equivalent to a human of about 15. His mother was killed by a dwarf when he was younger. Haldir and his brothers are in the wood-elves army.  
  
Gil-Galad and Galadriel lead the Noldor elves. Elrond is Gil-Galad's herald. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen all exist. Aragorn's parents, Gilraen and Arathorn are King and Queen of Gondor. Aragorn was sent to Rivendell to be taught by the elves, and is now learning from the Rangers. He travels with Halbarad.  
  
The Hobbits probably won't come into this. Gandalf and the other Istari were sent by the Valar to try and bring peace.  
  
Any questions? I hope I've included everything, but if I've missed something out please tell me.  
  
Anyway, on with the story. 


	2. His Name is Legolas

Title: Elven Slave  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After a long and bloody war between the Noldor and Sindar/Silvan elves, the Noldor are victorious with the help of the dwarves. As a thank you gift they give the dwarves of Lonely Mountain some elf slaves. Lord Gloin gives one of these to his son. It's a complete AU and the ring never existed so none of the things that happened because of the ring happened.  
  
Notes: British spellings. Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
"Gimli! Are you ready? The Noldor are here, and bearing gifts. You must come and greet them with me." My father, Gloin, seemed slightly drunk. Probably still celebrating our victory. I just wanted to get back to work. What place had dwarves got in an elf war?  
  
I didn't speak these thoughts to my father, knowing it would be pointless. He would not listen; and anyway, the war was over now.  
  
"I am coming, father. What kind of gifts have the elves brought?"  
  
"Jewels! And such jewels! Jewels so wondrously shaped and coloured you would not believe it. Pearls as well, and spoils of war." He rubbed his hands together as he spoke, most likely imagining what we could make with said jewels and pearls. However, the last item bothered me.  
  
"Spoils of war? What spoils? The wood-elves barely had enough to feed and clothe themselves. What riches could they have had?"  
  
"Come, and you see, and hurry!" He turned on his heel, briskly leaving my chambers; leaving me to puzzle over what 'spoils' these Noldor elves could be bringing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was late to the big hall we were to greet the elves in, and the elves had already started to give news of what was being done with the wood-elves that had been taken as prisoners. The elf speaking did not pause as I entered, but continued to talk.  
  
".and the prince has been taken to Imladris, or Rivendell as you may know it, where he is being imprisoned."  
  
"What of the king?" The speaker elf gave me a disgruntled look, obviously not used to being interrupted.  
  
"The King and Queen have both been executed, as have army generals and captains." The elf paused, clearing his throat. "As I was saying, the prince is being held at Rivendell. We have not yet decided what punishment he merits. The majority of the wood-elves have been." and on he droned.  
  
I felt my eyelids grow heavy as the soothing sound of the elf's voice washed over me. I made a half-hearted attempt to start listening again, but by now he had moved onto a different subject, and besides, it wasn't like I really cared. Why couldn't they just get on with whatever they were going to do, and cease this never-ending chatter?  
  
I was almost completely asleep when some new elves came in. Except these elves were different. They all had pale blond hair that gleamed dimly in the torchlight. They were thinner and smaller than the Noldor elves that had brought them in. And their hands were bound.  
  
Wood-elves.  
  
I was so wrapped up in my inspection of these newcomers I was startled when I heard my name mentioned.  
  
".and I will give him to my son Gimli; who fought long and hard and played an important and vital role in the war; as a personal slave." The assembled company turned towards me, awaiting a response. But what was I to say? And what in Aule's name did my father mean by 'personal slave?'  
  
"That is a fine and generous gift, my lord. Gimli will undoubtedly want to offer you his most sincere thanks." Norin, my father's chief advisor, came to my rescue.  
  
"I do offer my most gracious thanks, father. This is a most generous gift, and I am filled with gratitude for it. I offer my thanks." Aware that I sounded like a fool, I stopped, my cheeks burning beneath my beard. One of the Noldor elves picked up where I had left off.  
  
"At the minute he is very subdued, but I would not expect that to last, Master Gimli. His quietness is most likely due to the shock of seeing his grandparents killed, and of having his father taken from him. He is very young for an elf. By Noldor standards he would not yet have reached his majority." I looked more closely at the elf being gestured to. He did look younger than the others, more innocent, and his eyes had a panicked look to them. But surely my father couldn't be 'gifting' me with an elf.  
  
"Rebelliousness aside, I think he will serve you well, Master Gimli." The Noldor elf confirmed my horrified thoughts. My father was giving me an elf! How could he? What was I to do with an elf? Where would it stay? I didn't want it hanging around my chambers!  
  
Beside me, Norin cleared his throat, and I belatedly realised everyone was waiting for me to speak.  
  
"I.I thank you, Master Elf, for this valuable information. No doubt it will come in very useful when I am dealing with my fathers.gift." I sat down abruptly and the Noldor elf addressed my father again.  
  
I looked at the elf my father had just given me, starting when I met a pair of bright blue eyes that quickly dropped to the floor. So, the elf was curious about his new master. I suppose he had a right to be. But how on earth could he help me? He was far too skinny to be of any use. Probably fall over if you breathed on him too hard. And what was his name? I couldn't just call him 'elf' all the time, especially if the other wood- elves were also staying here. Every time someone yelled 'elf' there'd be a small stampede. And what place did elves have in a dwarf mine? None. They had no place at all. Why couldn't we just return them all to where they came from?  
  
At the next lull in the conversation I asked the nearest Noldor elf what my elf's name was. The Noldor elf blinked at me, obviously surprised at being asked.  
  
"His name? His name is Legolas."  
A/N: The ring never existed, so the Last Alliance never existed, so Oropher was never killed until the Noldor killed him. That would make Thranduil prince, and I'm not sure what title Legolas would have had. Legolas' mother was killed in the war. 


	3. This Cave

Title: Elven Slave  
  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I've put some responses to reviews at the end. And thank you so much to Aliir for the beta! Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was not having a good day. In fact, so far, everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong.  
  
Firstly, I had awoken late that morning due to that dratted Elf keeping me up late last night. However, I would have normally been willing to forgive that. Normally, I was a very reasonable dwarf.  
  
But this morning, the Elf was there when I woke up. Standing in the corner of my room, in the weak beam of light the only window provided.  
  
Staring at me.  
  
Did he know how distracting that was? How unnerving it was? The fact that I had been unnerved annoyed me even more.  
  
Then, when I eventually got to the forges, someone else had taken my favourite spot. That was fine. I could deal with that. But now, I had caught my chainmail on something, and several links were broken. Why did all these things have to happen to me?! Wasn't I already suffering enough, having that elf hanging around? I also had an itch, that had been growing steadily worse all morning.  
  
So I was now wasting valuable work time, going back to my chambers to get new chainmail, and I'd have to get this mail fixed. I could send it to the novices that did small tasks like that, but when was I to find the time?  
  
Entering my chambers, the first thing I saw was the Elf. Curled with his arms wrapped around his legs and head against his knees, sitting on the grey stone floor.  
  
What in Aule's name was he doing?!  
  
He looked up at me as I came in.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't be back till tonight," his voice subdued and quiet.  
  
"My chainmail got snagged. I need to get a different suit, and send this to get fixed. Have you been sitting there all day?"  
  
He nodded, which gave me an idea.  
  
"Elf. Take this chainmail to the novice workroom and tell them to fix it," I said shrugging out of my chainmail. I dumped it on the floor in front of him. He reached for it hesitantly.  
  
"Where are the novice workrooms?" He asked cautiously. I went through into the storage room to look for some new mail.  
  
"Do you remember how to get to the wash room?" I called through, "Instead of going up the first stairwell, go down. Go out the first door. Follow that corridor to its very end, then go down the corridor leading to the right. It's the door at the end of that corridor. They should have it ready for collection in a few hours, if they say it'll take longer tell them it's for me." I turned to leave, but paused in the stone doorway. "While you're at it, can you collect my laundry?"  
  
I walked off before he had a chance to refuse, feeling quite pleased with myself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Work done; and feeling much happier than I had this morning, I paused on the stairway just before entering the corridor leading to my chambers: the itch that had been annoying me had grown unbearable. Checking to make sure no one was watching I hitched up my mail and tunic to scratch my ribs through the shirt beneath. I was just finishing when I heard a strange Elf's voice in the corridor.  
  
"Don't act all coy with me. If you're nice, I'll take you back to Imladris." He was speaking quietly, but must be quite close. "You're wasting your looks, toiling after a mad dwarf, and you can't like it here, imprisoned in these dank holes. If you came with me, I could find you much more pleasant duties." I could hear the leer in his voice and wondered whom he was speaking to.  
  
A voice answered him, but they spoke softly and I couldn't hear the words. Still, I knew the tone. If only I could place it.  
  
Legolas!  
  
That Elf! It now seemed so blazingly obvious. No dwarf would let themselves be spoken to like that. And what did the other Elf mean, dank holes? What did Elves have against mines? They clearly couldn't recognise grandeur when they saw it.  
  
I stepped out, surveying the scene before me. A dark haired Elf in rich clothes had backed Legolas up against a wall. He leaned against it, trapping Legolas between his arms, whose eyes were huge as he looked up the other Elf. In one hand he held some newly repaired and polished chainmail, and by his feet was my linen bag.  
  
"You!" I didn't know the Noldor Elf's name, and couldn't be bothered to try and remember it. "What are you doing?" After all, Legolas was my servant, and irritating as he was, he had been slightly useful. And besides, you were supposed to look after your servants -it was the honourable thing to do.  
  
Of course, I was in no way concerned about the Elf. Just because he couldn't take care of himself didn't mean I felt like I should.  
  
At this point an annoying little voice in the back of my head started laughing riotously, so I turned back to the situation at hand.  
  
The Noldor Elf was watching me with a contemptuous expression on his oh-so- lovely face.  
  
"Master dwarf, surely you cannot enjoy having him hampering your work? I am sure he is a hindrance and burden to you - why not let me take him off your hands? He would most likely be happier with other Elves in Rivendell, if you are worried about his welfare." One look at Legolas told me he would not be happier if I sent him off with this elf.  
  
"For your information, he has been of great help to me today! He is not a burden to me in any way." I paused, before registering fully what the Elf had said. "How dare you suggest I am concerned about his welfare!" This I bellowed at the top of my voice, making the Noldor Elf jump.  
  
"I meant no offence, I m merely."  
  
"Well, maybe you meant no offence, but offence certainly was taken!" I seethed for a bit. Concerned about the Elf? Preposterous! "You!" I yelled at the Noldor Elf, "Go! Be gone! Go!"  
  
He went.  
  
"Thank you," The quiet voice startled me, and reminded me that Legolas was there. I turned to him, to see him staring at the floor. My chain mail, in his left hand, was dragging on the dark stone floor and his hair fell down over his face. I tried to push away any unwanted feelings of concern, but he did look so very young.  
  
Deciding my thoughts were going a dangerous direction I jerked my head towards the door of my chambers.  
  
"Come on, Elf. In."  
  
He followed me peaceably enough, but that night I got no more sleep than the last.  
A/N: Aargh! Has anyone else ever done that thing where you get this idea, only to be told that it's not your idea, you nicked it off someone else? Maybe I'm just an idiot. Anyway, the scene in the last chapter between Legolas and the Noldor Elf comes from a book called Page by Tamora Pierce. I went and got a copy out the library, and my God they are similar. I must have read it years ago. Thank you to killslay for pointing that out. I feel really guilty now! Also stupid.  
  
Responses to Reviews.  
  
I was going to copy many other authors and add a little bit at the end where I could give replies to reviewers (I love you all!), but ff.net screwed up the reviews. Now, anyone who left an unsigned review has been given xing's profile. Please don't be offended and hate me if I don't reply to your review! Most likely I just don't know what your name is to reply to.  
  
Andmetwen - Legolas probably would like some comfort at the minute! He is not a very happy wood-Elf. And I'm glad you like! And thank you thank you thank you for both reviews!  
  
Allora Gale - Thanks! And I am trying very hard to keep up the good work.  
  
EMerald QUeen - Wow! Two reviews! I feel so flattered. I think Gimli does feel sympathy for Legolas, he's just in denial, lol. This would be set about the time of LOTR, but Legolas was born later in this AU.  
  
tenshiamanda - I hope you mean 'different' in a good way, lol. But I'm glad you want me to continue.  
  
Lisseyelen aka Lady V - Ooh! Someone else whose reviewed twice! ::does happy dance:: And hopefully all 'Elf's' now have capital letters. You want Gimli to beat Legolas?! Um, maybe. If he does, it'll be in chapter 4 or 5. And I like long reviews!  
  
Moose - yes, they are claustrophobic. Meaning there is lots of Legolas angst in store. And here! More.  
  
Dolenurya - They might become friends. I don't want to give away too much of the plot.but keep reading to find out!  
  
And thank you to MoroTheWolfGod, Ryoko, Marcy, amlugwen, Michi-Chan and everyone whose names I haven't got for reviewing! You're all wonderful. And someone recc'd my fic? Wow. 


	4. Snagged

Title: Elven Slave  
  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I've put some responses to reviews at the end. And thank you so much to Aliir for the beta! Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was not having a good day. In fact, so far, everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong.  
  
Firstly, I had awoken late that morning due to that dratted Elf keeping me up late last night. However, I would have normally been willing to forgive that. Normally, I was a very reasonable dwarf.  
  
But this morning, the Elf was there when I woke up. Standing in the corner of my room, in the weak beam of light the only window provided.  
  
Staring at me.  
  
Did he know how distracting that was? How unnerving it was? The fact that I had been unnerved annoyed me even more.  
  
Then, when I eventually got to the forges, someone else had taken my favourite spot. That was fine. I could deal with that. But now, I had caught my chainmail on something, and several links were broken. Why did all these things have to happen to me?! Wasn't I already suffering enough, having that elf hanging around? I also had an itch, that had been growing steadily worse all morning.  
  
So I was now wasting valuable work time, going back to my chambers to get new chainmail, and I'd have to get this mail fixed. I could send it to the novices that did small tasks like that, but when was I to find the time?  
  
Entering my chambers, the first thing I saw was the Elf. Curled with his arms wrapped around his legs and head against his knees, sitting on the grey stone floor.  
  
What in Aule's name was he doing?!  
  
He looked up at me as I came in.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't be back till tonight," his voice subdued and quiet.  
  
"My chainmail got snagged. I need to get a different suit, and send this to get fixed. Have you been sitting there all day?"  
  
He nodded, which gave me an idea.  
  
"Elf. Take this chainmail to the novice workroom and tell them to fix it," I said shrugging out of my chainmail. I dumped it on the floor in front of him. He reached for it hesitantly.  
  
"Where are the novice workrooms?" He asked cautiously. I went through into the storage room to look for some new mail.  
  
"Do you remember how to get to the wash room?" I called through, "Instead of going up the first stairwell, go down. Go out the first door. Follow that corridor to its very end, then go down the corridor leading to the right. It's the door at the end of that corridor. They should have it ready for collection in a few hours, if they say it'll take longer tell them it's for me." I turned to leave, but paused in the stone doorway. "While you're at it, can you collect my laundry?"  
  
I walked off before he had a chance to refuse, feeling quite pleased with myself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Work done; and feeling much happier than I had this morning, I paused on the stairway just before entering the corridor leading to my chambers: the itch that had been annoying me had grown unbearable. Checking to make sure no one was watching I hitched up my mail and tunic to scratch my ribs through the shirt beneath. I was just finishing when I heard a strange Elf's voice in the corridor.  
  
"Don't act all coy with me. If you're nice, I'll take you back to Imladris." He was speaking quietly, but must be quite close. "You're wasting your looks, toiling after a mad dwarf, and you can't like it here, imprisoned in these dank holes. If you came with me, I could find you much more pleasant duties." I could hear the leer in his voice and wondered whom he was speaking to.  
  
A voice answered him, but they spoke softly and I couldn't hear the words. Still, I knew the tone. If only I could place it.  
  
Legolas!  
  
That Elf! It now seemed so blazingly obvious. No dwarf would let themselves be spoken to like that. And what did the other Elf mean, dank holes? What did Elves have against mines? They clearly couldn't recognise grandeur when they saw it.  
  
I stepped out, surveying the scene before me. A dark haired Elf in rich clothes had backed Legolas up against a wall. He leaned against it, trapping Legolas between his arms, whose eyes were huge as he looked up the other Elf. In one hand he held some newly repaired and polished chainmail, and by his feet was my linen bag.  
  
"You!" I didn't know the Noldor Elf's name, and couldn't be bothered to try and remember it. "What are you doing?" After all, Legolas was my servant, and irritating as he was, he had been slightly useful. And besides, you were supposed to look after your servants -it was the honourable thing to do.  
  
Of course, I was in no way concerned about the Elf. Just because he couldn't take care of himself didn't mean I felt like I should.  
  
At this point an annoying little voice in the back of my head started laughing riotously, so I turned back to the situation at hand.  
  
The Noldor Elf was watching me with a contemptuous expression on his oh-so- lovely face.  
  
"Master dwarf, surely you cannot enjoy having him hampering your work? I am sure he is a hindrance and burden to you - why not let me take him off your hands? He would most likely be happier with other Elves in Rivendell, if you are worried about his welfare." One look at Legolas told me he would not be happier if I sent him off with this elf.  
  
"For your information, he has been of great help to me today! He is not a burden to me in any way." I paused, before registering fully what the Elf had said. "How dare you suggest I am concerned about his welfare!" This I bellowed at the top of my voice, making the Noldor Elf jump.  
  
"I meant no offence, I m merely."  
  
"Well, maybe you meant no offence, but offence certainly was taken!" I seethed for a bit. Concerned about the Elf? Preposterous! "You!" I yelled at the Noldor Elf, "Go! Be gone! Go!"  
  
He went.  
  
"Thank you," The quiet voice startled me, and reminded me that Legolas was there. I turned to him, to see him staring at the floor. My chain mail, in his left hand, was dragging on the dark stone floor and his hair fell down over his face. I tried to push away any unwanted feelings of concern, but he did look so very young.  
  
Deciding my thoughts were going a dangerous direction I jerked my head towards the door of my chambers.  
  
"Come on, Elf. In."  
  
He followed me peaceably enough, but that night I got no more sleep than the last.  
A/N: Aargh! Has anyone else ever done that thing where you get this idea, only to be told that it's not your idea, you nicked it off someone else? Maybe I'm just an idiot. Anyway, the scene in the last chapter between Legolas and the Noldor Elf comes from a book called Page by Tamora Pierce. I went and got a copy out the library, and my God they are similar. I must have read it years ago. Thank you to killslay for pointing that out. I feel really guilty now! Also stupid.  
  
Responses to Reviews.  
  
I was going to copy many other authors and add a little bit at the end where I could give replies to reviewers (I love you all!), but ff.net screwed up the reviews. Now, anyone who left an unsigned review has been given xing's profile. Please don't be offended and hate me if I don't reply to your review! Most likely I just don't know what your name is to reply to.  
  
Andmetwen - Legolas probably would like some comfort at the minute! He is not a very happy wood-Elf. And I'm glad you like! And thank you thank you thank you for both reviews!  
  
Allora Gale - Thanks! And I am trying very hard to keep up the good work.  
  
EMerald QUeen - Wow! Two reviews! I feel so flattered. I think Gimli does feel sympathy for Legolas, he's just in denial, lol. This would be set about the time of LOTR, but Legolas was born later in this AU.  
  
tenshiamanda - I hope you mean 'different' in a good way, lol. But I'm glad you want me to continue.  
  
Lisseyelen aka Lady V - Ooh! Someone else whose reviewed twice! ::does happy dance:: And hopefully all 'Elf's' now have capital letters. You want Gimli to beat Legolas?! Um, maybe. If he does, it'll be in chapter 4 or 5. And I like long reviews!  
  
Moose - yes, they are claustrophobic. Meaning there is lots of Legolas angst in store. And here! More.  
  
Dolenurya - They might become friends. I don't want to give away too much of the plot.but keep reading to find out!  
  
And thank you to MoroTheWolfGod, Ryoko, Marcy, amlugwen, Michi-Chan and everyone whose names I haven't got for reviewing! You're all wonderful. And someone recc'd my fic? Wow. 


	5. Brooding

I'm very sorry this has been a while in coming - my great-aunt died recently, and I had to travel up to Scotland for the funeral. However, on the train I got some planning done. I now know how this is going to end, what characters will be involved etc. I also know that this is going to be long.  
  
A/N: Apparently the Legolas/Noldor scene in the last chapter is very similar to a scene from Tamora Pierce's book Page. I've never actually read it, so I'm not sure how similar. I'm going to re-write it as soon as I get the chance so it's a bit different. Thanks to killslay for pointing that out.  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
* * * * * Legolas' POV * * * * *  
  
Escape.  
  
I spent my time thinking of it, dreaming of it. Thinking up useless plots to get out; only to discard them as being nonsensical, unrealistic, or just plain impossible.  
  
I wanted out - away from these dismal caves, from the constant dark, and from the dwarves. I wanted to see the sun again, see the trees again. Feel grass under my feet. More than anything, I wanted to see my Ada again.  
  
But escape was impossible. I didn't know my way around - I could get hopelessly lost, and never find the entrance. I used to pride myself on my sense on direction, but down here I might as well have been blind and deaf, for all the good my senses did me. And even if I did manage to find the entrance and get past the dwarves, where would I go? I couldn't go home: I would be caught, and most likely killed, by the Noldor Elves. It anguished me to think that I could never go home again. And the only other places I knew of outside home were the human town of Dale and Rivendell. I couldn't go to either of them. Of course, I knew of other places, such as Gondor and Rohan, but how would I get there? I did not know.  
  
Escape was impossible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I hated the dwarf sometimes. The way he ordered me around, treated me as if I was nothing. I could feel rebellious anger growing within me everyday. The way he was so arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, uncaring about anything apart from his work. He vexed me more and more, with everything he did and said. And yet.  
  
Sometimes he seemed almost kind. I did not understand it; how could he appear so harsh one minute, and so.not the next. Kind was too strong a word to use, and so was gentle. He just didn't seem as bad as normal.  
  
I hated the fact I had to obey him. I felt a coward for being too afraid to rebel. I felt a coward because I was scared of being hurt, of whatever punishment he might deal out.  
  
I hated myself for that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I missed my Ada more and more each day. I longer to see him again, hear his voice. We'd never even been able to say goodbye.  
  
Sometimes, mostly at night, the ache to see him and my home grew till it overwhelmed me, and all I could do was curl up and cry. That was another thing I was starting to despise about myself - I had been training as a warrior, and surely a warrior should be strong, and unafraid of pain.  
  
I felt like a failure.  
  
I wanted so much to be strong, and rebel against the dwarves, so that my Adar would be proud of me when we met up again. I had to believe we'd meet again - the thought that I might never see him again was too awful to contemplate.  
  
I missed Oropher as well. He'd been critical, angry, was never happy with anything I did and seemed to spend all his time shouting, but sometimes he did something that made me remember that he was family, and then I couldn't help but love him. And besides, he was allowed to be like that. He was King. Or had been King. Ada was King now.  
  
Would Ada start to act like Oropher? I hoped that he wouldn't. I don't think I could stand it if he changed. All I wanted was to see him again. With him I wasn't a prince, or a novice warrior. I was just me.  
  
Other Elves had teased me about being so close to my Adar, but right now, I didn't care.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I could hear footsteps approaching in the hall. Most likely it was the dwarf who came with food at mid-day. He always made comments about how lucky I was, mocking comments meant to hurt. I tried not to let them, but when he talked about my Adar it was all I could do not to cry. I didn't want him to know how weak I was being.  
  
But his taunts also made me angry, and anger gave me strength. I wanted my Ada to be proud of me. I would rebel against the dwarf. Maybe not in a big way, but I would try.  
  
I would just have to block out any fearful thoughts of what the consequences would be. They made me weak. 


	6. The Box

A/N: Ok, a lot of people have been asking the same questions, so I'm just going to answer them all here: no, this will not be slash. The Noldor elf was no one important, just a jerk. The dwarf coming down the hall was not important - just a cook bringing a meal for Legolas.  
  
If you've got any other questions, they might be answered in the replies to reviews. If not, ask away! And any suggestions/opinions/criticisms are welcome - I love them all.  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * * Gimli's POV * * * * *  
  
Pride hummed through me as I examined my creation.  
  
It was a small box, about 6" by 3". It consisted of a small copper box, around which twisted gold and silver strands, almost concealing the box from view. Noldor pearls were dotted here and there in a seemingly random pattern, peeking out from in between strands of metal. It had a hinged lid, and as soon as possible I would have the inner box lined with velvet, for no other fabric would be rich enough. For the first time in a long while, I felt truly happy with something I had made. Weapons, when mass-produced, were never works of art.  
  
I barely waited for the metal to cool and harden before I whisked it off to the fabric's room. There, the finishing touches would be made. However, I had barely left the forges before I heard a voice calling my name.  
  
"Gimli! Master Gimli! Wait!" Turning, I identified the caller as Norin. What did he want?  
  
I waited with ill-disguised impatience while he puffed and panted. What could be so important? He opened his mouth to speak. "Master Gimli, have you forgotten what day it is?" What was happening today? What had I forgotten? My mind reeled as I frantically tried to remember what was happening today.  
  
"The Elves are leaving, Master Gimli. You must be there to see them off. Your father commands it." Those dratted Elves! What about my box? Tomorrow was rest-day, Sunday, and I wouldn't get the fabrics done then. Sunday was traditionally used for the repairing of tools for the coming week.  
  
"Master Gimli, you must hurry! And you can't go dressed like that!" He paused, thoroughly in his element. Norin thrived on diplomatic situations going wrong. "Quick, to your chambers. And then you must come straight to the main entrance hall. You will be late, and I will have to make excuses, but that cannot be helped." He looked at me not moving. "Go, now!"  
  
I went.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Elf was waiting when I arrived back in my chamber. His eyes fell to the box in my hand.  
  
"Did you make that?" he asked, as I struggled out of my work clothes. "It is very beautiful."  
  
"You obviously know fine craftsmanship when you see it," as pride swelled in me once again. Obviously, an Elf's praise wouldn't mean as much as a fellow dwarfs, but Legolas was better than most Elves. None of this passing out I had witnessed from other Elf slaves. What was wrong with them all, I couldn't imagine.  
  
These thoughts about how Legolas really was quite a dwarvish Elf gave me an idea. I could give my box to him to take to the fabric's room. He wouldn't let harm come to it, he did admire it.  
  
In the back of my mind a little voice piped up, telling me not to trust the Elf. However, it did sound quite like my father, and it was because of him I was in the situation. Pulling on my best mail I turned to the Elf.  
  
"Elf. Legolas. I want you to take the box to the fabric's room. Tell them to line it with velvet, and tell them it's for me. Take care of it, you understand." A nod from the elf.  
  
"Where is the fabric's room?"  
  
"Remember the novices workroom? It's on the same corridor, but the third door along."  
  
I looked at the Elf. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was being pulled apart by some internal conflict. What on earth was the matter with him now?  
  
"Elf?"  
  
He pushed himself up off the floor. "I will go."  
  
I gave him the box after only a moment's hesitation. Maybe I was being foolish, but a part of me liked him, and that part was growing by the day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When I returned, I only needed one look at the Elf to know something had happened. Instead of sitting curled in his usual spot, beside the dark wood cabinet, he was standing in the corner, tall and thin. I didn't know how I knew, I just did: something was wrong.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
The Elf shifted slightly. Something about him was different - he no longer seemed a child, a rebellious victim. His posture screamed of wariness and suspicion, and the tiniest hint of fear.  
  
"Nothing's happened." His words and tone were innocent, but his beautiful blue eyes challenged me. They dared me to do something, anything, in the face of his defiance.  
  
But what could he have done? Confined to this room, not knowing his way around, everything valuable locked away, what could he possibly.  
  
The answer hit me like a ton of bricks. My box. My beautiful box, that I had worked so hard on, that was more a work of art than anything else.I had trusted him with it, and he had done something.  
  
"Where's my box?" The words came out as a growl. Hot red anger clenched my muscles. Rage clouded my vision.  
  
He didn't answer me, but he didn't need to; the answer didn't matter. I already knew what matter - he had destroyed, or purposely lost, my box. All that effort, wasted. I felt torn between tears of frustration and anger. Losing my axe from its sheath, I lunged at the Elf.  
  
"You little." I didn't finish, couldn't think of an insult terrible enough, but hit him with the flat of my axe sending him to the floor. Red clouded my vision - I no longer saw Legolas, just an Elf, a thrice-cursed filthy Elf, that had betrayed me. I sent my axe crashing down again, and this time the flat hit his ribs. My mind didn't register the cry of pain that floated to my ears.  
  
I raised my axe a third time, this time raising it up over his head. I pulled back, ready to strike the killing blow, wanting to commit all my strength to the destruction of the hated creature that lay before me.  
  
The cold water hit hard into the side of my head, stinging and freezing my skin. I let my axe slip to the floor in shock, before whirling to confront this new attacker.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews. (BTW, I'm sooo sorry I didn't do these last chapter, but if I had you would've had to wait an extra day, possibly two. The last week or so has been incredibly busy.)  
  
Lady Thwen - Are Elrohir and Elladan going to be involved? They won't have big parts, but cameo appearances, maybe yes. My fic is on your favourites list? I feel so honoured!  
  
acadian angel - Legolas will be kept on his toes a while longer, but not too much longer. And I do agree with you about Legolas being too proud for self-pity, but yes, he is only about 15-16 in this. Also, if you've ever been homesick, you'll know how completely awful it makes you feel. And he thinks he's going to spend the rest of his life as a slave, so he's not happy. Or that's my reasoning. It could just be that I love Legolas-angst! I think Legolas will know that a dwarf killed his mother, but I don't think he'll blame Gimli for it. And he was too little to remember his mother much. And your opinions are wonderful - please keep them coming!  
  
Lady V - dead exhausted and in pain? Poor you! What have you been doing? Tell me to mind my own business if you want, I'm very nosy. And yes, I'm also glad I have the plot planned out.  
  
EMQU - You're obviously a lot braver than me. If I can possibly avoid pain, I do! It's very bad of me, pinning what I think onto Legolas, but he has pushed aside his fear and rebelled. Go him!  
  
And thank you so much to WeasleyTwinsLover1112, Nina, Dis, Andmetwen, MoroTheWolfGod, Pilot3001, Arifel, brazos, Lamoo, Supergurl15, MoonFire, Kit Cloudkicker and everyone who reviewed chapter four! I would list you all but it's nearing two in the morning and I have to be up quite early tomorrow! 


	7. He is very young, you know

A/N: ::bangs head against wall:: I'm very sorry. I meant to put translations for Ada at the bottom of the Chapter four, but forgot. Ada means Dad or Daddy in Elvish. Adar is more formal, meaning Father.  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dilse, a female cook, wrapped meaty hands round my upper arms and physically hauled me out the door. Out in the corridor, face and beard dripping.  
  
"Master Gimli, I know Elves are most vexing creatures, but you cannot kill him."  
  
It took me a minute to work out what she was blathering on about. The bloodlust raging in my veins had not let me think clearly.  
  
"Dilse, you do not understand what that Elf did! He."  
  
"Alright, alright, Master Gimli. But you still shouldn't kill him."  
  
"Why on Earth not?"  
  
She shifted, looking sheepish. "This'll come across as very foolish, no doubt, but well, he's been growing on me. I've never taken a partner, though I always wanted young ones, and, I guess I feel slightly motherly towards him. She died, in the wars, remember? There was a celebration." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge my response. "Not too motherly though. He is an Elf, after all. But I never took part in the fighting, nor made friends with those who did, so I've nothing personal against them." Another pause. "He's just too thin. It isn't natural. It's no surprise them others keep fainting. Eat like birds, they do."  
  
This brought a smile to my face. Dilse was legendary for trying to get you to eat more than you wanted. Why should she be any different with Legolas?  
  
The minute his name passed through my mind, fury started to grow. Dilse, seeing the change, pulled me down the corridor. "What did he do, then?"  
  
"I made this box, and it was art Dilse, art! I know I shall never make it's like again, and I trusted him with it, and he, he.he did something with it." She didn't relax her grip on my arm. "Dilse, I'm not going to run back and attack him. I feel calmer now."  
  
She let go of my arm, and it was with some puzzlement I noticed we had reached the healers. What were we doing here? Neither of us was hurt.  
  
Dilse marched in, leaving me with little choice but to follow.  
  
"In Master Gimli's chambers there is an Elf. He'll need medical attention." The healers glanced at each other, not moving. Dilse growled. "Move! And be quick about it, come on! He's a valuable slave." She waited 'till they looked ready. "Follow me!"  
  
In a different life I might have wooed her, I thought wryly. She was everything I admired in a female: strong, not afraid to take charge, caring about others, and she was a brilliant cook. She would make a fine wife for anyone.  
  
I settled back into my chair to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I noticed movement at the corner of my eye, and turned to investigate. Shock is really far too feeble a word to describe what I felt when I saw a silver-haired Elf poking his head around the oak door leading to the healers inner sanctum.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded, even though I knew full well that this had to be one of the other slaves.  
  
"I work here, I suppose. Are you the dwarf that took Legolas?" The question came out rushed, but the words were clear enough.  
  
"Yes. And know I wish that I'd just said no, and left him to the mercies of the Noldor. Why d'you want to know?" My voice came out surly, which was good: I didn't want the Elf to think I liked Legolas.  
  
"I worry about him. He reminds me of my younger brother." He stepped further into the room. "He is very young, you know. And he's been through a lot. Is he hurt?"  
  
I vividly remembered the feel of my axe striking the young Elf's body. It made me feel nausea swell up into my throat. "Yes, I hurt him. He betrayed me."  
  
Shock and anger flickered over the silver-haired Elf's face before it settled into a mask of calm neutrality once more. "You hurt him? I do not know why I am surprised, dwarf, but I am. What reason would you have for hurting him?"  
  
"He betrayed me. I made a box, something I was truly proud of, and he did something with it."  
  
"He must have had a reason."  
  
"He did not!"  
  
"I say he did. You are enslaving him."  
  
I opened my mouth to retort, but words failed me. As much as I was loath to admit it, the Elf was right. Legolas did deserve some revenge. Remembering his cries of pain, and the sobbing I always heard at night, I felt guilt hollow out my insides.  
  
"And was it really worth it? Over a box? I knew dwarves could be unfeeling, but to attack someone over a box? Even if you did feel proud of it, that is beyond the pale."  
  
He was right. I saw that now. I also saw that as hard as I tried to deny it, I had come to care for Legolas. It was hard not to. He had an air about him, of what I did not know, that made you want to protect me, befriend him.  
  
Maybe I had been slow to realise that cared for Legolas and that lashing out had been wrong, but I prided myself on being good at apologies, on the rare occasions when I needed to make them. And as good as the box had been, I deserved some punishment. I had treated Legolas like a common slave, worth less than dirt.  
  
Mind made up, I set off back to my chambers, leaving a bewildered Elf behind me. Legolas deserved an apology. For that matter, so did I, but I was determined to apologise first.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews.  
  
Lady Thwen - the internal conflict was Legolas deciding whether or not to destroy Gimli's box or not. He was feeling a tad guilty because Gimli trusted him.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - Sorry, I am very evil. I love cliff-hangers. Even if it's not me doing them, I still love cliff-hangers. Some have called me insane. I prefer 'different'.  
  
Nina - Yes, sorry, no slash. I just wanted to try writing a nice PG friendship fic - I wasn't sure if I could!  
  
Supergurl15 - I'm sure Legolas will be glad of cavalry whenever it arrives!  
  
Rosie Rubix - I'm very sorry for not putting in a translation for 'Ada'. My bad. It's Elvish, meaning Dad or Daddy.  
  
Arifel - Thank you! It's always nice to know someones enjoying one of my stories. It can be difficult getting stories up, can't it?  
  
Andmetwan - I take it you don't like cliff-hangers?!  
  
Jedi Cosmos - Hopefully next update will be coming soon. And no, it's going to start going better for Legolas, anytime now.  
  
Marcy - all will be revealed next chapter!  
  
Lissa - oy back at you!  
  
Marj - Legolas is just feeling really down at the minute: he does expect to be a slave for the rest of his life, never see his father again, etc. So he's a bit crazed, and doing things he wouldn't normally do.  
  
Cassandra - Yep, Gimli finally lost his temper. And what Legolas did with the box will be revealed next chapter. And I'm really, really glad you liked this chapter!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dilse, a female cook, wrapped meaty hands round my upper arms and physically hauled me out the door. Out in the corridor, face and beard dripping.  
  
"Master Gimli, I know Elves are most vexing creatures, but you cannot kill him."  
  
It took me a minute to work out what she was blathering on about. The bloodlust raging in my veins had not let me think clearly.  
  
"Dilse, you do not understand what that Elf did! He."  
  
"Alright, alright, Master Gimli. But you still shouldn't kill him."  
  
"Why on Earth not?"  
  
She shifted, looking sheepish. "This'll come across as very foolish, no doubt, but well, he's been growing on me. I've never taken a partner, though I always wanted young ones, and, I guess I feel slightly motherly towards him. She died, in the wars, remember? There was a celebration." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, trying to gauge my response. "Not too motherly though. He is an Elf, after all. But I never took part in the fighting, nor made friends with those who did, so I've nothing personal against them." Another pause. "He's just too thin. It isn't natural. It's no surprise them others keep fainting. Eat like birds, they do."  
  
This brought a smile to my face. Dilse was legendary for trying to get you to eat more than you wanted. Why should she be any different with Legolas?  
  
The minute his name passed through my mind, fury started to grow. Dilse, seeing the change, pulled me down the corridor. "What did he do, then?"  
  
"I made this box, and it was art Dilse, art! I know I shall never make it's like again, and I trusted him with it, and he, he.he did something with it." She didn't relax her grip on my arm. "Dilse, I'm not going to run back and attack him. I feel calmer now."  
  
She let go of my arm, and it was with some puzzlement I noticed we had reached the healers. What were we doing here? Neither of us was hurt.  
  
Dilse marched in, leaving me with little choice but to follow.  
  
"In Master Gimli's chambers there is an Elf. He'll need medical attention." The healers glanced at each other, not moving. Dilse growled. "Move! And be quick about it, come on! He's a valuable slave." She waited 'till they looked ready. "Follow me!"  
  
In a different life I might have wooed her, I thought wryly. She was everything I admired in a female: strong, not afraid to take charge, caring about others, and she was a brilliant cook. She would make a fine wife for anyone.  
  
I settled back into my chair to wait.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I noticed movement at the corner of my eye, and turned to investigate. Shock is really far too feeble a word to describe what I felt when I saw a silver-haired Elf poking his head around the oak door leading to the healers inner sanctum.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded, even though I knew full well that this had to be one of the other slaves.  
  
"I work here, I suppose. Are you the dwarf that took Legolas?" The question came out rushed, but the words were clear enough.  
  
"Yes. And know I wish that I'd just said no, and left him to the mercies of the Noldor. Why d'you want to know?" My voice came out surly, which was good: I didn't want the Elf to think I liked Legolas.  
  
"I worry about him. He reminds me of my younger brother." He stepped further into the room. "He is very young, you know. And he's been through a lot. Is he hurt?"  
  
I vividly remembered the feel of my axe striking the young Elf's body. It made me feel nausea swell up into my throat. "Yes, I hurt him. He betrayed me."  
  
Shock and anger flickered over the silver-haired Elf's face before it settled into a mask of calm neutrality once more. "You hurt him? I do not know why I am surprised, dwarf, but I am. What reason would you have for hurting him?"  
  
"He betrayed me. I made a box, something I was truly proud of, and he did something with it."  
  
"He must have had a reason."  
  
"He did not!"  
  
"I say he did. You are enslaving him."  
  
I opened my mouth to retort, but words failed me. As much as I was loath to admit it, the Elf was right. Legolas did deserve some revenge. Remembering his cries of pain, and the sobbing I always heard at night, I felt guilt hollow out my insides.  
  
"And was it really worth it? Over a box? I knew dwarves could be unfeeling, but to attack someone over a box? Even if you did feel proud of it, that is beyond the pale."  
  
He was right. I saw that now. I also saw that as hard as I tried to deny it, I had come to care for Legolas. It was hard not to. He had an air about him, of what I did not know, that made you want to protect me, befriend him.  
  
Maybe I had been slow to realise that cared for Legolas and that lashing out had been wrong, but I prided myself on being good at apologies, on the rare occasions when I needed to make them. And as good as the box had been, I deserved some punishment. I had treated Legolas like a common slave, worth less than dirt.  
  
Mind made up, I set off back to my chambers, leaving a bewildered Elf behind me. Legolas deserved an apology. For that matter, so did I, but I was determined to apologise first.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Replies to reviews.  
  
Lady Thwen - the internal conflict was Legolas deciding whether or not to destroy Gimli's box or not. He was feeling a tad guilty because Gimli trusted him.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - Sorry, I am very evil. I love cliff-hangers. Even if it's not me doing them, I still love cliff-hangers. Some have called me insane. I prefer 'different'.  
  
Nina - Yes, sorry, no slash. I just wanted to try writing a nice PG friendship fic - I wasn't sure if I could!  
  
Supergurl15 - I'm sure Legolas will be glad of cavalry whenever it arrives!  
  
Rosie Rubix - I'm very sorry for not putting in a translation for 'Ada'. My bad. It's Elvish, meaning Dad or Daddy.  
  
Arifel - Thank you! It's always nice to know someones enjoying one of my stories. It can be difficult getting stories up, can't it?  
  
Andmetwan - I take it you don't like cliff-hangers?!  
  
Jedi Cosmos - Hopefully next update will be coming soon. And no, it's going to start going better for Legolas, anytime now.  
  
Marcy - all will be revealed next chapter!  
  
Lissa - oy back at you!  
  
Marj - Legolas is just feeling really down at the minute: he does expect to be a slave for the rest of his life, never see his father again, etc. So he's a bit crazed, and doing things he wouldn't normally do.  
  
Cassandra - Yep, Gimli finally lost his temper. And what Legolas did with the box will be revealed next chapter. And I'm really, really glad you liked this chapter! 


	8. Slight Mistake

A/N: Sorry this took a while! But RL's been quite hard work recently. My lecturers have decided to give me lots of lovely assignments to keep me busy (joy.). So updates might become a bit less frequent, as my time will be consumed with striving for academic excellence!  
  
And Dilse has returned, but next chapter will be the last we see of her. (. Hey! This might not transfer onto ff.net, but Word just transformed my : - ( into a real smilie, with a head and everything! Very excited.  
  
And I know, I said I'd put what Legolas had done with the box in this chapter. Unfortunately, there's been a change in plans. You're not going to find out for a bit yet. However, if you're incredibly desperate to know, e- mail me and I'll tell you. I feel kind of bad, because I did promise I'd say, but if you write you'll know how the characters can just sort of take control of your fic, until you can do nothing but obey.  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The room was dimly lit with a flickering light from cheap torches mounted high on the walls. The healers had most likely thought that an Elf didn't deserve the more expensive lanterns. Once I would have agreed, but now I felt differently.  
  
I didn't want to examine the changes within me too closely. In the not too distant past I firmly believed that Elves were no-good, flighty creatures who couldn't be trusted. That they never had a decent, honest thought in their thick heads, and that they would kill you as soon as look at you. That was what I had been brought up believing, what all my comrades believed.  
  
But how many of them had ever known an Elf like I did? And I didn't even know him properly - I was sure that as he revealed more of himself to me I would grow to like him more. Or maybe like was the wrong word. I wasn't sure I liked him at the minute. Maybe I cared for him, but that was wrong too. I would have said I pitied him, but he seemed too strong for my pity. Some part of me, deep inside, respected him. He had done what I would've done: waited 'till the best possible moment, then attacked. Maybe I didn't like him for what he had done, but I couldn't deny that a part of me respected him for it.  
  
My feelings for the Elf lying before me were as mysterious as the creature himself.  
  
He stirred as I stepped closer to him, dirty blond hair lying mussed on his sleep-mat. He rolled his head towards me, revealing blue open eyes, and I found myself the victim of an icy stare.  
  
"If you've come for an apology, I have none to give." His voice was blankly unemotional, but he held his chin up with strong pride.  
  
"I was not looking for an apology. I came to give one. Elf, I was wrong to attack you over the matter of my box." The words came out stiff and formal. "I hope you will forgive me for this regrettable deed."  
  
"Is that a regulation reply? Because it sounds like it was first said several centuries ago."  
  
Well, it was, but still.The Elf could be a little more gracious! "Elf, if you do not wish to accept my apology."  
  
"I do." He interrupted softly, but his voice still cut through my rant. "Thank you for your apology Master Dwarf." He covered his mouth with a slender hand, but only half-concealed a yawn.  
  
"You are tired Elf. I will leave you to your rest."  
  
"I am not tired!" He scowled petulantly. "The healers gave me something." He paused, tired eyes thoughtful. "Why did you apologise."  
  
"I talked to the Elf in the healer's ward. He told me a few things, made me realise."  
  
The Elf interrupted me for a second time. "You took advice off an Elf?!" The incredulous tone in his voice put me on the defensive.  
  
"I was not taking advice, I would not have even listened to him if he was not just confirming what I already thought, and just because your hurt does not mean that you have a right to speak to me however you."  
  
"Why can't I speak to you however I want? You are not my better, you do not."  
  
"Elf, in case you had forgotten." This time, it was not the Elf that cut off my angry bellow, but one of the healers.  
  
"Master Gimli, with all due respect, the Elf needs rest. I do not want to have to spend anymore time tending it than absolutely necessary!"  
  
His callous words further ignited my already burning temper. "Do not speak as if he were some loathsome creature with an infectious disease, and do not call him it! His name is Legolas!"  
  
Looking round at the shocked and distrustful expressions on the healer's faces, it began to dawn on me that I might have made a slight mistake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
That feeling grew stronger the following day. Everywhere I went, the forges, the bath-houses, the mess-rooms, I was followed by unfriendly stares and whispers. Apart from being extremely uncomfortable and somewhat embarrassing, it was worrying. I knew what the consequences could be if someone was labelled a sympathiser.  
  
Exile, or in the worst cases, death.  
  
And a part of me was afraid that this would be one of the worst cases. I had never kept my thoughts on the stupidity of joining the war a secret.  
  
Of course, a larger part of me knew I was over-reacting. It would most likely die down after a few days, and all I had done was verbally defend the Elf. The only complication was that Tharg, the healer I had shouted at, hated the Elves with a passion. He also held grudges. If any problem arose over this, it would be because of him.  
  
And he was more popular than I. He had more support. Yes, I was the son of Lord Gloin, but many owed Tharg and his team life debts.  
  
I wasn't sure what I should do.  
  
Luckily, it was decided for me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dilse burst into my chambers, face red with exertion.  
  
"Master Gimli! Oh, I'm so glad to have found you. You must leave, and take the Elf with you. There's no time to lose, quick!"  
  
"Dilse, calm down, for Aule's sake. What are you fussing about!"  
  
"It's Tharg. He says you're a sympathiser, and with your father not here, and Norin sayin' he'll not do nothing." She shook her head, hands twisted in her apron. "You must leave! I over 'eard them talkin'. They'll come arrest you, early tomorrow." Her panic rushed her speech, making it sound common and rough.  
  
"Dilse, calm yourself. If they're planning to arrest me, I'll go tonight. They wouldn't let me leave if they knew I was going to, would they? Tonight, I'll be able to sneak out, and no one I'll be the wiser 'till it's to late."  
  
"But Master Gimli!"  
  
"Calm." She breathed, then nodded. "Females. Over-emotional, all of them."  
  
"I resent that. Can you blame me for being upset? Tharg wants you dead, Gimli, and he won't be happy 'till you are."  
  
"You must help me pack. Bring me food for the journey."  
  
"You'll need something for the Elf as well, but that's no problem. I'll get you food, don't you worry. As if I could let you go with nothing to eat. The thought of it!"  
  
That was Dilse. Glad she was feeling somewhat better, or at least acting it, I went to tell the Elf.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After receiving so many wonderful reviews, I realised it would be very difficult to answer them all. So I'm very sorry, but I'm only going to answer those with questions. But please don't stop reviewing, because I still love you all! And I have over 100 reviews! Yay! I thought that only happened to other authors.  
  
pilot3001 - They might not have big parts, but I am also a fan of the twins, so I promise they'll be there. And the angst levels will be getting less for a few chapters, at least.  
  
acadian angel -thank you! But I'm ok being up at nights; it's mornings I hate. My ambition is to become rich enough to become nocturnal.  
  
Erhothwen - I was going to put what Legolas had done with the box in this chapter, but then decided it was going to work out differently. But, like I said, if you're incredibly desperate to know, e-mail me.  
  
Goma-Ryo - The nasty Noldor Elf was just a random Elf, and the Elf that talked to Gimli was an old friend of Legolas'. Not sure which one you meant!  
  
Diggey - Gimli was in a weird mood, or he would have yelled at the Elf. And the Elf was an old friend of Legolas'.  
  
Nina - I'm glad you like and think it's good, even with no slash. Thank you!  
  
EMQU - you're a wonderful reviewer! Don't apologise for missing a chapter! And I'm glad you're a Dilse fan. I was a bit worried about putting in an OC, but people seem to like her.  
  
Elwing - Wow! Elvish. Colour me impressed. And yes, I'm sure Legolas would be very happy with you to nurse him back to health.  
  
brazos - Yeah, I wasn't sure about how Gimli would react to the Elf. I think he was in a weird mood though, and feeling a tad guilty about Legolas. And I can just picture Gimli doing that! ( I'm very glad you like Dilse.  
  
MoonFire - Trying to avoid giving the whole ending away here. I think I'll just say that I'm a sucker for "and they all lived happily ever after..." no matter how fairytale that may be.  
  
Cassandra - I'm glad you liked Dilse, the Elf was an old friend of Legolas, and I'm very, very sorry about not telling you about what happened to the box!  
  
Please keep reviewing! It makes me so happy, my house-mates think I've had a personality transplant. And I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you all. 


	9. Arguing

Sorry this has taken so long, but life has been extremely hectic recently. This would have been posted Saturday, with responses to reviews, but my Friday writing time was taken up by a 2 hour call from my mother - my brother ended up in hospital with a suspected concussion after getting into a fist-fight with his 'best-friend'. Luckily, he's ok (but in serious trouble.) I thought you'd all like this chapter now instead of Wednesday, so there are no reviewer responses. (I'm very sorry.) But I still love you all.  
  
Some questions asked - I don't know what Dilse means (just made it up), but will research; Aragorn is on his way; Balin still alive but not going to shelter an Elf. Hopefully that made sense. If it didn't, ask.  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
My footsteps seemed extraordinarily loud on the stone floor. The Elf, of course, was silent. Even though he was about a foot behind me, I could still sense him vibrating with excitement. Stupid Elf. Acting like this was a good thing - I was leaving my home, for Aule's sake. He could at least pretend to feel some sympathy for me.  
  
He hadn't believed that we were leaving when I first told him. He'd thought I was lying, or that is was some cruel joke. My irritation at his suspicion convinced him that I was serious.  
  
Together, Dilse and I had planned our escape. Dilse would set a fire in one of the side entrance halls, and return to her chambers before anyone noticed. When the fire grew too big to ignore all non-essential guards would be called to help. Legolas and I would be left to slip out one of the side doors.  
  
I just prayed it would all go to plan. There were hundreds of things that could go wrong: Dilse could get caught, the fire could go out without burning big enough, the guard on the side door we were planning to use might not be called to help.my nerves hummed, and my every muscle was tense. If I was caught trying to escape with Legolas, the situation could grow a thousand times worse.  
  
Already the rumours were growing. Dilse had reported that I had been the main subject of conversation in the dining hall. I was the first to admit I lacked diplomacy in some situations, but I had not thought I had every made any real enemies. Apparently, I had. There were all too many willing to give accounts of how I had opposed warring against the Elves, of how I had defended Legolas, and the magistrates were all known to be harsh on those convicted of crimes such as sympathising.  
  
However, none of my terrible predictions came to pass. The door Legolas and I left by was unguarded, though whether that was because the guard was helping to deal with the fire or just lazy I did not know.  
  
The route we would take had also been planned. We would travel directly south - the lands that way were barren and sparsely populated. The few villages and towns that did exist were of men.  
  
We would travel this way until well past the area of Greenwood guarded by the Noldor Elves, and after this Dilse and I had been divided on what the best course would be. She believed we should travel on to Gondor and find work there; but I did not trust men as much as she did. I was still undecided as to what we should do there.  
  
Pondering this, I trudged down the mountainside, hoping that pursuit (if there was any) would be slow in coming.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Setting up camp as the first rays of dawn broke the horizon, I thought we'd made good distance. We hadn't paused for any breaks, though neither had we rushed, and now we were well past the men's town of Dale. Our plan was to stop here for a few hours sleep, before moving on again in the early after- noon. I knew that any search parties would not follow us particularly far.  
  
The Elf, on the other side of the camp fire, was studying me with more interest than usual. I put up with this until it became unbearable. Damned Elf.  
  
"What," I growled. He did not seem at all intimidated.  
  
"I merely wished to know where we are headed."  
  
"The why couldn't you have asked, instead of staring at me in that maddening way?" And now he knew that staring at me irritated me, he would doubtless keep doing it.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"South." Ha! See what he makes of that. I could be just as mysterious as him.  
  
"Where in the south?"  
  
I paused, wondering what his reaction would be when I told him we had no destination. "Well Elf, you see.we have no destination yet. But I will decide in time."  
  
"May I suggest somewhere we could go?"  
  
"I don't see why not." Didn't mean I'd go there.  
  
"I suggest we head for Rivendell."  
  
I always knew he was crazy. I decided to say so. "I always knew you were crazy."  
  
"Look, please, just hear me out. Will you?"  
  
"It should be entertaining, if nothing else." An annoyed sigh was my response.  
  
"Look, my father is being held captive in Rivendell."  
  
"Oh, so you propose that the two of us storm Rivendell's formidable defensive's, defeat all the warriors housed there, break into the dungeons, magically unlock your father's cell and then just walk out of there?!"  
  
"Well no. That would be stupid."  
  
"That would be stupid?! That would be stupid?! And please, friend Elf, tell me what is so brilliant about your plan?"  
  
"You consider me a friend?"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"You called me 'friend Elf'." His tone was overly patient, making me bristle with anger.  
  
"Could I remind you that I am a dwarf, and am not likely to make friends with an Elf, even if he is a rather dwarvish Elf."  
  
"A dwarfish Elf?!" Now he was angry. "Oh, that's nice. I'm trying to be helpful, and you insult me."  
  
"By Durin's Beard! What's helpful about suggesting going to Rivendell? An it was a compliment."  
  
"It was not."  
  
"It was.  
  
"Not."  
  
"I am not continuing this, Elf. Unlike you, I am an adult who."  
  
"Then act like it! You haven't even heard my plan."  
  
"Just go to Rivendell, Elf." I attempted to make my tone as lofty as possible, which was quite a difficult task, saying we were both acting like small children. "I couldn't care less."  
  
"I will, and I won't need you to come with me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
There was no way I was letting him have the last word."Can't you just keep quiet, Elf? You just have to have the last word, don't you."  
  
"Can I point out, Master Dwarf, that it is you who seems to be desperate to have the last word."  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"You can beg to differ all you like, but it's not going to change the fact that you are the one who has to have the last word."  
  
"Elf, you're the one still speaking, aren't you? Why can't you just be quiet and." Settling in for another bout of arguing, I realised that this was going to be a long night.  
  
* * * * * 


	10. I've found a man!

Well, it's taken a while (sorry) but chapter nine is finally here. I've had lots of work from Uni recently, which has been my main reason for the slow update. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few days (and nights) carried on much as the first had. We would walk in near silence, taking only those breaks that were absolutely essential, before setting up camp. We would then either continue our silence, or argue. If we chose to do the latter, we always seemed to have a later start the next day. Damned Elf. It was all his fault. I did nothing to annoy, or irritate him; he just had to argue.  
  
But then, I was starting to look forward to the frequent arguments. Boredom was the main ill we suffered, and for all his faults, the Elf did not lack wit. It was sometimes a struggle to best him in our squabbles. I did, of course, always win. The Elf would always disagree when I reminded him of this, but he was quite a sore loser.  
  
However, so far things had gone well - too well. I almost wished for some pursuit, or a pack of rabid wolves perhaps, to liven things up a little. What Legolas found on the fifth day of our march was nowhere near as exciting, but at least there was now someone else to help me point out the Elf's failings to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Gimli!"  
  
The call came from above and behind, and I had to twist round to see the disturber of my peace.  
  
"Look, you dratted Elf, I am trying to rest! There is a reason we take breaks, and it is not so."  
  
"I've found."  
  
"Do I look like I care?" I took another slug of water out of my water-skin. "Elf, I have absolutely no desire to sing to any tree, or bird, or flower, or, or anything, with you."  
  
The Elf was wearing that exaggeratedly patient look he always puts on just to annoy me. "Have you quite finished?"  
  
It occurred to me that he was certain I'd be interested in what he'd found, or we'd already be in the middle of another full-blown argument. "What've you found?" My voice came out suspicious. Good. If the Elf was trying to trick me, that would make it easier to say I knew he'd been jesting.  
  
"I've found a man. A human man. He was sleeping, but with all the racket you've just made he's most likely awake now."  
  
I bristled at that, but got to me feet and headed up the hill towards the Elf anyway. On the summit, it was easy to see how close to the trees of south Greenwood we were. They started just 200 feet away, rising dark and tall, branches like fingers stretching out, ready to grab and pull you in, crush you and trap you and.  
  
"Gimli? Gimli!" A slender hand waved impatiently in front of my face. "Gimli!"  
  
"What?! You don't need to yell, Elf."  
  
"You were ignoring me." The slightest hint of sulkiness in his tone. "The man's over there, hidden under some bushes. Come on."  
  
He headed away, and I followed, not able to keep up with his loping stride. Stupid Elf. So ridiculously tall.And what had he been doing over there anyway? Even with two broken ribs he had more energy than was natural. Elves.  
  
"Here." His voice was a whisper as he pushed some deep green leaves aside, revealing a dark-haired man lying in a sheltered hollow. He was heavily armed, and black, travel-worn clothes were stretched over lean muscles. He was healthy looking, but definitely not the cleanest man I'd ever met. But then, I wasn't looking my best either. The Elf was spotless, and I was starting to think about covering him in mud to see if it would stay on, or magically bounce off.  
  
"What do you." That was all I could say, because Legolas clapped his hand over my mouth, preventing me from continuing. It was too late though: grey eyes had opened and were looking up at us in alarm.  
  
"Don't you ever think?" Surprised at this new attack, I wrenched the Elf's arm away from my mouth to stare at him in surprise. "There was a reason I was whispering. We don't know if he's in alliance with the Noldor! How can we." Here the man tried to interject, but didn't get very far before being cut off. "Know that he's not going to attack us, or report our whereabouts to a patrol group, or try to imprison us, or."  
  
"Before your fanciful imagination completely runs off with you, can I point out to you that there are two of us and only one of him!"  
  
"How do you know he's not within signalling distance of a band of other warriors? You should never underestimate your enemy, they're always going to try and trick you."  
  
Here the man again tried to speak, but didn't get any further than 'I'.  
  
"I do not need you, an Elf, to lecture me on the ways of war! I am an experienced warrior, and."  
  
"Then why did you wake the man up? You didn't know if."  
  
"I." The man again tried to speak, and was again completely ignored.  
  
"If you were so concerned about him waking up, why did you bring me over to look at him?"  
  
Hah! I'd like to hear his excuse for that! "He could have escaped by now. Stop arguing with me." As if any of it was my fault!  
  
Legolas turned to the man, who was now crouching on one knee, looking up at us with something strangely akin to fear in his eyes; almost like he was fighting a very, very strong urge to run away very, very fast. I suppose Legolas could have scared him.  
  
"Who are you and where are you from?"  
  
The man kept his gaze on Legolas as he slowly stood. When standing upright, he was far taller than me, and had an inch or two on Legolas. That last fact made me strangely happy.  
  
"I am Strider, and I come from the north."  
  
"Strider is not a real name." Legolas' voice was dismissive. "And whereabouts in the north do you come from? Vague answers will get you nowhere."  
  
"May I ask, my good Elf, why it is you that gets to ask the questions?"  
  
"We found you. If we were less compassionate, you would already be dead."  
  
"Fair enough. I will not tell you my real name, for I only give it to those I trust, but I will tell you that I come from Rivendell."  
  
I spent the next 10 minutes trying to drag Legolas off him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fairylady - Aragorn is here, and I hope he is at least something like the Aragorn you know and love!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Yes, slowly but surely, they're becoming friends. They can't help it - it's fate!  
  
Dy - Well, I didn't update soon, but I did update! And I'm v.glad you think it's cute!  
  
Nina - My brother's ok, but probably hasn't learnt his lesson. Him and friend made up on the way to the hospital, and are now arguing over who won. And I'm glad you like!  
  
Andmetwen - Thanks, and here! More for your reading pleasure.  
  
Lady V - You're really into HurtLegolas, aren't you? S'pose I can't complain, I am too, but sorry! Gimli is not going to be beating Legolas anytime soon. Maybe a fist-fight, I dunno.the problem now is that they've got Aragorn to split them up.  
  
Erhothwen - Yep, Gimli is in for a long night! Glad you liked.  
  
Ele - Legolas and Gimli just come with banter attached. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
thefeylegolas - thanks!  
  
Mithridates - I'm not sure how Legolas is going to convince Gimli to go to Rivendell.I do have a few ideas though! And I never thought of what Thranduil would think if his son turned up to rescue him with a dwarf.Thankyou, must go ponder. You've given me all these ideas! And Dilse might return. She might not come back, but we will find out what happens to her.  
  
tenshiamanda - I don't actually know how big a role Thranduil will have. He'll de discussed a lot, though.  
  
MoonFire - I wouldn't be surprised if they did! Glad you found it funny.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - Yeah, the dwarves are unreasonable. Or, at least, the ones in power are. Might be more Legolas POV, but it would be another interlude type chapter.  
  
Cassandra - Yeah, I based it on me and my brother! And Legolas and Gimli are staying together, that I can promise you.  
  
Arifel - You love my story? Wow! Honoured. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think it's interesting.  
  
SperryDee - They won't be getting to Rivendell anytime soon, but eventually they'll get there. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Whitecoyote - Thanks! And here's more.  
  
sq - glad you like, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Equinox - Thanks. It's always nice to hear that I can write dialogue and character interplay, and make it funny.  
  
Mysterious Reviewer - I think naming your first-born Dilse would be a good way to earn their eternal hatred, but hey! If you like it.  
  
killslay - Yep! Elrond and Thranduil are on their way. Glad you liked the argument!  
  
Wow there's a lot of you! I'm so happy! 


	11. Friends?

A/N: I'm so sorry! I've got no idea why it took this long to get this out, it just did. I have had a lot of uni work recently, so I suppose that's why. Anyway; here you are: chapter ten.  
  
Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
It vaguely reminded me of enemy camps: on one side, Legolas and I, on the other, Strider. The campfire, in between, was the centre of the battlefield. Still, I thought we were making progress.  
  
It was now early dusk, approximately an hour after finding Strider. I was feeling rather pleased with myself - I had fully convinced Legolas that no, Strider was not about to leap up and attack us, and had half convinced Strider that Legolas was a) not mad, b) not normally that bloodthirsty, and c) not about to leap up and attack him. It had not been an easy task.  
  
I had also told Strider more about us - why we were here, what our plans were, why we were together. He, in return, had told us that he was travelling north, to meet someone called 'Gandalf.' Apparently he'd been visiting his parents in Gondor, but lived with the other 'Rangers.' I would never admit this to the Elf, but a lot of what he had said had been over my head. He obviously wasn't one to explain what he meant or what he was on about, and as a result I was hopelessly confused.  
  
Legolas didn't seem to have the same problem, but then, he didn't seem to have been listening. Personally, I was enjoying what was making Strider so uncomfortable - for once, Legolas was glaring at him.  
  
Not me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Man." Startled, I jerked round. So far, conversation had been limited to phrases like 'are you sure no Noldor patrols come this way?' "Tell me what you know of the Elven prisoners in Rivendell."  
  
I watched Strider, wondering how he was going to react to Legolas at his most imperious.  
  
Predictably, he did not react well.  
  
"Why should I tell you? For all I know, you are planning to help in an escape attempt." He paused, considering. "Any attempt at escape would be extremely foolish, I hope you realise. Rivendell is very well defended, by some of the most skilled fighters on Middle-Earth."  
  
"I think you are confusing 'skilled' with cruel. Any skills the Noldor may have with weapons have been gained through attacking and massacring my people. And besides, I merely wish for information. I am not planning anything." He rounded on me. "Tell him, Gimli."  
  
I hesitated, unsure of what to say. I could go along with the Elf and say that he wasn't planning anything, but would Strider believe me? I wasn't sure I believed Legolas - to me, it seemed extremely unlikely that he was planning nothing. Silently, I cursed Legolas for dragging me into this. Watching the Elf and man argue was so much fun.  
  
"Well.I think." Legolas was now glaring at me a lot more fiercely than Strider. "The Elf has never said anything about any plans."  
  
Strider shrugged. "That is not a real answer. And anyway, I have not been to Rivendell for many years now. I long to return, but other matters have kept me busy. I know nothing of any prisoners taken since the wars end."  
  
With that, he walked on, leaving me with a fuming Legolas.  
  
"Why didn't he just say that in the first place? Don't you think it would have saved time if he had?"  
  
Finally. I knew what to say. "He should have, Legolas. Much time was wasted because of his refusal to answer." Legolas shot me an approving look, before following Strider and leaving me to scramble after the both of them.  
  
Curse them and their long legs. Unnatural.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was at camp that night when I finally got a chance to speak to Strider. He had taken first watch, and I was sure Legolas was asleep. For all that I liked the man; I had many questions I still wanted to ask him before I would feel ready to watch him.  
  
"Strider?"  
  
"Yes, Gimli? Why are you not asleep?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
A sigh, and the sound of someone shifting their weight. "Go ahead. Can I question you in return?"  
  
"I suppose it's only fair." I gathered scattered thoughts. "What side of the war were you on?" Maybe it seemed like an obvious question, but to me the answer was unclear. I sometimes caught him watching Legolas, but not with hatred or fear, as I would expect. Instead, it was something much more harmless. Curiosity.  
  
"I'm not really on a side. I know I grew up in Rivendell, but even there people wanted the war to end. But the raids on Rivendell never stopped, and I know the Noldor weren't totally guilt-free either. My foster-father's greatest wish was for peace. He always said their was so much we could learn from each other. He's a lore-master, you see. What side were you on?"  
  
"I fought for the Noldor, but grudgingly. I thought the dwarves should never have gotten involved. I used to hate all Elves, regardless of what sort they were."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I met Legolas. And as much as I would like to deny it, I always felt connected to him. Like we were destined to become friends, close friends." I snorted. "The Valar must have been involved - otherwise it's too unlikely. An Elf and a dwarf, friends?"  
  
"I'd like to get to know him better, but I'm not sure how." He sighed, slow and deep. "I wish there was a way for peace, real peace, to come about. I just don't see how."  
  
"No, my friend. Neither do I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Gimli's soft snores grew, Legolas blinked in the dark, still brooding over what he had heard.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Again, I'm apologising. Because of lack of time, and because there are so many of you ( ( ) there are no reviewer responses. Please forgive me!  
  
Anyway, I've tried to answer some questions:  
  
If the dwarves followed, they've now given up. Thranduil is in Rivendell. Think Aragorn's just scared of Legolas. (joke) I love being made to ponder. Yes, Aragorn's older (to human standards) than Legolas is (to Elf standards.) Aragorn's senses are very alert etc, but I figured that Legolas, being an Elf, could have snuck up on him. Aragorn's parents (Gilraen and Arathorn) are currently King and Queen of Gondor, but Aragorn grew up in Rivendell where he was tutored by Elrond. Think boarding school, but with Elves. Aragorn is, at the minute, learning woodcraft etc off the rangers.  
  
And to everyone - thank you very, very much for reviewing! 


	12. Impractical

Thank you very much to Kukabura for the chapter title!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you think friendship between the Noldor and Sindar is possible?" The question surprised me.  
  
"What makes you ask?" Legolas asked Strider. The Elf had been unusually quiet today. I would have wondered why, but I was too busy being grateful. Why the Elf felt that I needed to be constantly hearing about the birds/flowers/trees/small animals was beyond me.  
  
Strider was obviously also surprised at Legolas' civility. "Because of you two. Elves and dwarves don't like each other. I thought that that was always the case, but here you two are. Friends."  
  
"What has that to do with the Noldor and Sindar?" Legolas asked, sounding slightly more suspicious.  
  
"Well, if you two can be friends, why can't they?"  
  
I felt I had to interrupt. "Excuse me, Strider, but Legolas is hardly a typical Elf. He is very dwarvish in nature." Strider cringed as Legolas whirled on me.  
  
"Dwarvish?! I am not dwarvish. If anyone is different, it is you! I was about to say that you were quite Elvish, but if you think things like that."  
  
"Quite Elvish?! I have never felt so insulted in my life! Look, Elf, you are."  
  
"Hey, hey!" Strider interrupted, ignoring our glares. "Gimli is a proper dwarf, and Legolas is a proper Elf. You don't need to argue. I just thought that we could try to work to get the Elven prisoners and slaves freed. I think that both sides want peace, they just believe that it's not possible."  
  
"Free the prisoners? From Rivendell? Do you think we could?" Understandably, Legolas sounded quite excited by this prospect.  
  
"Look, I don't mean to be depressing, but it'll never work. I don't even see why we're headed in that direction. It's impossible."  
  
"So is friendship between an Elf and a dwarf, but that's happened."  
  
Legolas tossed his head, swinging long hair off his shoulders. "But if your courage isn't up to it, I do understand, Master dwarf." Amazing how he could sound so kind while being so insulting.  
  
"Look, Elf, my courage is stronger than yours could ever be."  
  
"Oh, of course. Then why are you afraid to come to Rivendell with us?"  
  
"Afraid?! You are going to regret that, Elf. Anywhere you dare to go, I will have no problem going."  
  
"Good!" Again, Strider interrupted. "Then, if we're all agreed, let's go. Gandalf will help us when we arrive in Bree, but we still have many miles to travel." He walked ahead, shoving a spluttering Legolas in front of him. "Come on, you two."  
  
I smirked at the Elf in front. I could really get to like this man.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Campfire that night, we again discussed our plans for the future. And again. And again, and again, and again. When I finally fell asleep, Strider and Legolas were still discussing it. Personally, I thought it was pointless: we had all agreed, why did we have to keep talking about it?  
  
The next morning, washing in a nearby pond, I had an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Aaaaaarrrghhhhh!" My beard! My wonderful beard! They had.cut it! "STRIDER! LEGOLAS! Just you two wait!"  
  
Alright, so maybe it was only about an inch or two, but still! A dwarf's beard was a sign of his status, his importance. The longer the beard, the better you were thought of. And now they had cut it?!  
  
Dashing back to the campsite as fast as I could manage, I burst through the trees into our small clearing. Strider looked calm as always, but Legolas, that damned Elf, could barely restrain his giggles.  
  
"Legolas!" I advanced on him. "You, Elf, are."  
  
"It wasn't all me! He helped!" With a helpful point a Strider.  
  
"Hey!" Strider wasn't all that happy about Legolas' putting the blame on him.  
  
"I'm holding you both responsible! Why, in Aule's name, did you cut my beard?"  
  
"We wanted to see if you'd notice." Something in Legolas' tone suggested that I was the one being slow.  
  
"Elf, you are the idiotic one here. That is just a fact. Now," I turned to Strider, ignoring Legolas' excellent impression of a fish, "Why don't you tell me."  
  
"I apologise most humbly, Master Dwarf," he said, rising to give me a bow. Huh. Thought he could charm his way out of it, did he? "I pointed out to Legolas that his hair was somewhat impractical. He got a tad irritable, saying that your beard was just as impractical. I pointed out that a dwarf's beard was very important to him, to which Legolas commented that he didn't think you'd notice if we cut a bit off."  
  
"Then you cut it!"  
  
I ignored this less than helpful interjection from Legolas, sensing a good time for Elf-torment. "Yes, Legolas' hair is very impractical, isn't it?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Strider nodded. "I agree. I don't know how he manages to keep it so straight."  
  
He had a good point. "Elf-magic, most like." Strider nodded again, then started to get his things ready.  
  
"I do not use Elf-magic! And can I point out that it is your beard that's impractical?"  
  
My mind reeled, searching for the perfect comeback. Surprisingly quickly, I found it. "But now, thanks to Strider, it isn't. He should probably cut your hair too." I turned to Strider. "Have I told you how grateful I am?"  
  
Behind me, the Elf made a strange whistling noise, before storming off, yelling over his shoulder at us in angry Elvish.  
  
Strider looked at me with a frown.  
  
"That wasn't nice of you. He'll never sleep now, terrified of us coming and cutting his hair off."  
  
Brilliant. I hadn't thought of that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses to reviews.  
  
Can I say (again) how grateful I am to you all for reviewing? They make me so happy! Sorry the responses are a bit short - it's a time thing.  
  
kate - lol! Hopefully Gimli can sleep now!  
  
Equinox - I'm not sure if you'd call it soon, but I've updated!  
  
Arifel - Thank you! I'm v. glad you love my fic.  
  
brazos - hopefully it will.  
  
zomaar iemand - Ooh, lots of questions. Um, Gimli calling Aragorn Strider was a mistake. Me and my beta reader both think of him as Aragorn, and therefore didn't notice. I did try to write the 'Legolas trying to kill Aragorn' bit, but I just couldn't do it justice! And again, the last conversation would have been longer, but Aliir (beta) pointed out that they were manly men (or whatever) and probably weren't into the touchy-feely stuff. As for Dilse and Nice Elf? Well, sadly, they have played their parts. However, I might do a Jane Austen style ending, in which they will be mentioned.  
  
Acadian Angel - Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - What happens? You'll have to wait and see!  
  
findabhair - oh, ok! Makes more sense now!  
  
Lady V - I'm afraid friendship was just unavoidable. You're a very determined person, aren't you? ( Thanks for reviewing!  
  
tenshiamanda - Don't feel too sorry for Aragorn! And I'm glad you liked.  
  
Dis - Thanks! It's always nice to know that someone thinks my fic is well- written.  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - Eeep! Long review! No, just joking, I love long reviews. I'm glad you thought it was funny - I'm always a bit worried everyone will be bored rigid by my attempts at humour. Um, no. Gloin and Gandalf have never met in this AU. I actually reseached this (!). In the Unfinished Tales, Gandalf says one of the main reasons he helped the dwarves was to get rid of the dragon, which would've supported Sauron, and in this AU, Sauron was killed when Morgoth was. I think that was the end of the First Age. And no, Elrond is definitely not a bad guy, as you will all find out later. And Legolas is going to tell Gimli about the box at the very end, in the epilogue! I'm going to be evil, and make you all wait.  
  
Ele - Nice boarding school! Maybe. Elrond probably set a lot of homework, don't you think?  
  
Whitecoyote - Thank you! And yes, keeping going.  
  
Nina - well said. Hopefully, though, peace will come.  
  
SperryDee - Is Aragorn still on love with Arwen? I never thought of that! Well, say they haven't met yet, but that they will in the future, and end up happily married etc.  
  
Lady Thwen - I know, I did think of that. However, decided that since I'd already changed so much, I'd change this too. Arathorn was busy being kingly when he was supposed to be being shot by an orc.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - Gimli definitely snores! You only need to look at him to see that, lol. And yes, progress has been made.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Will Elrond be kind to Legolas? Ooh, I don't know. He won't be evil, but he might not be nice either! 


	13. Revelations

The boredom was back.  
  
For endless days now we had been walking, on and on through repetitive landscapes. Our last excitement had been in the mountains, when we were attacked by wargs.  
  
We were headed north-west, assured by Strider that our route would not go any closer to Rivendell than we absolutely had to, which was a bit too close for my taste.  
  
Legolas was doing his mysterious Elf routine again, gazing off into the distance for long periods of time, and hardly speaking. At first both Strider and I had been glad that the arguments, caused by the Elf, of course, had ceased. I was now so bored I thought about picking one myself. However, Strider had informed me that not only were we nearing our destination, but that one of Bree's inns served the best ale he'd ever tasted.  
  
Still, I couldn't help but hope that something happened soon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At camp that night, Strider was, of some unknown reason, twitchy. I told him he was acting like the Elf, which got me into an argument with Legolas. Stupid Elf. And Strider took his side, of course.  
  
"Gimli, maybe Legolas was a bit twitchy, but it is understandable."  
  
"How is it understandable?!"  
  
"Well, he is an Elf, and Elves don't like caves."  
  
"Why were you acting twitchy anyway?" Trust an Elf to completely change the subject. He only did it because I was about to win.  
  
"I need to tell you both something. "  
  
"What?" Now Legolas sounded suspicious. Didn't blame him.  
  
"My real name isn't Strider." I wondered whether or not to justify that with a response.  
  
"Well, we knew that," Legolas drawled, "It's not exactly a name, is it?"  
  
"You knew?" Strider, or not-Strider, sounded inexplicably surprised.  
  
"You might as well have called yourself Trotter or something." Knowing from Legolas' tone of voice that he wasn't going to drop this anytime soon, I settled down for a good show.  
  
"Trotter? That just sounds stupid." Point one to Strider, for that touch of condescension in his tone.  
  
"Oh, and Strider's a perfectly good name, is it?"  
  
"Maybe not, but it isn't my real name!"  
  
"What is, then?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. Who I really am."  
  
Now I felt I had to interrupt. "I thought you said you only gave your real name to those you trusted."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You trust the Elf?" Legolas shot me a withering look.  
  
"Ignore Gimli, Strider. What is your real name?"  
  
Strider gave an exasperated sigh. "Aragorn."  
  
Where had I heard that before? "You know you've got the same name as the prince of Gondor?"  
  
"That's because he is the prince of Gondor!"  
  
I turned to Legolas. "How do you know?" Strider, no, Aragorn and I both chorused.  
  
"I worked it out, quite a while ago. I just never said anything."  
  
"How did you work it out?" Aragorn sounded quite disappointed. I guessed Legolas had ruined his big surprise.  
  
"My grandfather told me that Gondor would always be an enemy of Greenwood, because the crown prince always went and studied in Rivendell with Lord Elrond, and therefore Rivendell and Gondor were close allies. When you said you had studied in Rivendell I remembered that." He shrugged. "I suppose I didn't know for certain, but, now I do."  
  
Aragorn looked crushed. "I thought it was a secret."  
  
"Just be more careful about what you tell people next time. Some people are quite intelligent."  
  
"Elf, if you are insulting my intelligence in anyway, please just tell me instead of hopping around the subject as you are so prone to doing."  
  
Beside me, I heard a muffled groan, and turned to see Aragorn burrowing into his sleep-mat, rolling his tunic into a ball and using it to cover his ear. On my other side, Legolas giggled, mischief dancing in his eyes.  
  
"When he sleeps, shall we cut his hair?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: Did you know that you can buy books with all Tolkien's notes and rough drafts in? It's amazing how much he changed. Anyway, Strider only became Strider quite late on. Before that, he was Trotter. I couldn't stop laughing when I first read that.  
  
The book I have, The Treason of Isengard, has this brilliant scene in which was cut out. Book readers, I'm sure, will remember Legolas and Gandalf's 'I go to find the sun' scene. In the original version, it was much longer, with Legolas teasing Gandalf and calling him a dragon, and Gandalf saying he would burn Legolas to melt the snow etc. Just thought I'd tell you.  
  
Responses to reviews.  
  
Nina - Hopefully they will. I'm not telling whether they do or not!  
  
Jen - Sorry if you were confused. Aragorn did the actual cutting, which is probably why it wasn't very much.  
  
Andmetwen - Thranduil will be ok in the end. I love him too much to hurt him! ;-)  
  
P.Rico - Wow, that is a really good point (about Celebrian). I never thought of that.I guess she doesn't exist. So, call Elrond unmarried.  
  
tenshiamanda - everyone's getting their hair cut, aren't they? I just had mine cut a few days ago!  
  
Lady Thwen - Legolas' hair is far too pretty to cut off! But I just had to suggest it.  
  
Pilot3001 - Elrond and twins coming soon! A few more chapters.  
  
Mysterious Reviewer - No! Legolas' hair is far too pretty! But it would be funny, wouldn't it.  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112 - Aragorn is still kind of Elrond's foster son. Elrond taught him, so he's probably like an honoury father.  
  
Whitecoyote - Rivendell coming soon!  
  
Ele - Legolas with a surfer haircut? You're right - that is such a funny image, lol.  
  
Kukabura - Yay! Chapter titles! Lots of! Thank you very, very very much. Thank you also for your comments on my writing style. I wasn't sure about Legolas' 'fish impersonation' - I just wanted to try and convey that he was quite shocked, and indignant, about Gimli's comments. I see him as having grown up quite sheltered, but yeah, I think you're right on that.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - I didn't remember that! I have a terrible memory. So no, in this fic, Gimli doesn't know what Elves use their hair for.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Here! More! I hurried the best I could. (  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - Yep! The box was all part of a big plot to keep you reading, lol. Or not - it's going to be a big emotional climax. Hopefully. The trust thing - you have a point. I tried to put in that bit about them fighting together when attacked, but I'm also trying to move the plot along. And no; Elves and dwarves probably aren't that different! OMG - I'm just trying to imagine what Thranduil would do if Legolas turned up with a dwarf and his head shaved! Lol.  
  
Arifel - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying Legolas' and Gimli's arguments! They're actually quite easy to write - I just remember what I and my brother were like!  
  
Lembas - I completely agree with you - Strider needs a bath! Hopefully, he'll get one at Bree. And no, I could never let Gimli cut Legolas' hair - it's too pretty! 


	14. New place, same people

A/N: I'm so sorry about the length of time between updates. I'm currently in my last term of university, and very busy with all that involves. Anyway, please feel free to call me evil, wicked etc for the length of time between updates, and accept my humble offering of a slightly longer chapter than normal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alleyways concealed by dark shadows, tall houses looming over the roadways. Everything sinister, suspicious, threatening.  
  
That was how I had expected Bree to look.  
  
The reality was quite different.  
  
The sun's rays warmed cobbled streets, and painted houses cast cool shadows down on the edges of roads. Women chattered in their gardens, hanging washing out, and apples could be smelt from a nearby orchard. The other travellers we passed ignored us; we returned the favour.  
  
Why I had expected it to look so different, I had no idea. However, I did suspect it was something to do with how terse Aragorn became whenever the subject of Bree, or Gandalf, was mentioned. Why he had to be so mysterious, I did not know, though I did suspect it was something to do with being brought up by Elves. He couldn't have survived it unaffected.  
  
He was currently leading us into the centre of the town, where front gardens were small, or, more commonly, non-existent. I sincerely hoped Aragorn knew where he was going - the streets were narrow and twisty, and to me, all looked very similar.  
  
However, Legolas hadn't voiced any worries, so I wasn't going to either. I became glad of this when we stopped outside a small pub, entitled 'The Prancing Pony.'  
  
"Why have we stopped? Cannot we go in?" If Legolas hadn't asked, I would've. Aragorn was looking at us with a worried expression.  
  
"Can you two put your hoods up?"  
  
What? "Why?" I queried.  
  
"Because we don't want to draw too much attention, and an Elf and a dwarf would draw too much attention."  
  
Beside me, Legolas pulled his hood up, so I decided not to press the issue. Drawing my hood up over my head, I followed both of them in.  
  
The interior of the inn did look as I had expected. Dark wood beams supported the ceiling and walls and lamps lit the smoky air. Men in various stages of inebriation either sat at round tables scattered around the room or leaned up against the bar. The bartender was in deep conversation with another man, but quickly hurried over on noticing Aragorn.  
  
"Strider! How can I be helping you?" So. This man was not someone Aragorn trusted. But then, I wasn't surprised - I wouldn't trust him. He didn't look as if intelligence was one of his virtues.  
  
"I'm looking for Gandalf, Barliman."  
  
"Gandalf? I 'aven't seen 'im around for a while. Word is 'e's spending time in the Shire. Got 'obbit friends, 'e 'as. If you're looking, my guess is, 'e's there." It was said like a prophetic announcement, as if there was no chance of him being wrong.  
  
Aragorn merely nodded politely. "Thank you. We'll spend a night here, then move on."  
  
"I'll arrange rooms for you then, Master Strider. Do you and your companions 'ave any 'orsies? Will you be requiring any dinner? Only that's extra, you know, but breakfast is on the 'ouse."  
  
"No, no horses. And yes, dinner would be nice."  
  
"Right then. You pay in the morning, and I'll get someone to escort you to your rooms now." His next move was to turn and yell, so loudly I couldn't make out what was actually. Evidently, someone understood, because the next arrival was a young, and very peculiar, boy. Nothing wrong with him, I suppose, but he had a full head of very curly hair, and were his ears..no. They couldn't be. I decided to ignore him, and fall to the back. As a consequence I was the last to exit the room, and last to enter the room we would apparently be staying in.  
  
It was nice enough, with small windows, a hardwood floor, white painted walls, and thick brown beams stretched across the ceiling. There were four beds; one too many, but I guessed parties of four were more common than parties of three.  
  
The boy left, and Aragorn shut and locked the door behind him. Legolas, obviously not agreeing with me on the 'ignoring unusual things' policy, spun to face Aragorn, whipping his hood off in one smooth move.  
  
"Aragorn, who was he? For I have never seen anything like him. Human features, Elf ears, dwarf feet.. what was he?"  
  
"Not dwarf feet. Hobbit feet. That's what he was. I forgot that neither of you will have seen a Hobbit before. It's not surprising: they keep to themselves. Few ever leave the Shire." He paused, thinking, then smiled. Was it me, or did he looked as if he were trying not to laugh? "And, Legolas.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really doubt dwarf feet are that hairy." He definitely sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"How hairy?" I almost growled. I wasn't sure, but I was almost positive that had been insulting.  
  
"Gimli, Legolas probably meant nothing by it." I was fairly sure that Legolas, who was now lying laughing on his bed, had meant something by it. "He probably just assumed that dwarves might have hairy feet, because of their illustrious beards."  
  
I mulled over that. It wasn't outside the realms of possibility, of course. Legolas, being a typical Elf and having no beard, was probably ignorant as to what body hair was. After all, as my father always taught me, the Valar punished the Elves for their many sins by depriving them of body hair, so they would always know that the dwarves were superior to them in every way possible. Aragorn's explanation made sense.  
  
"Fine. I accept the Elf's apology."  
  
Legolas finally stopped his inane giggles. "What?! As if I would ever apologise to you." I decided not to point out that in the past he had. "Especially when I have done nothing to apologise for!"  
  
I gave up on the not reminding Legolas about his previous apology. It was really a favour to the Elf: how could I let him go through life so unaware of how hopelessly wrong he was?  
  
"Actually, you have apologised to me in the past."  
  
"Gimli, I think old age is distorting your memories."  
  
"As if! Elf, my memories remain as clear as they ever did. I think it is you who have forgotten in your insufferable pride!"  
  
"Your memories were never very clear to begin with, so saying that they stay the same is hardly saying very much." He glared at me. "And I am not insufferably proud!"  
  
"As long as you believe that, I suppose that's all that matters." I put all my effort into sounding as disdainful as possible.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Legolas paused for a moment, before his eyes narrowed. "So, basically, your arguments have been defeated by my superior wit."  
  
"Superior wit?! And you say you're not insufferably proud."  
  
On the other side of the room, Aragorn rolled over on his bed with a groan, before sticking his head under a pillow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses to reviews.  
  
P.Rico - I'm very honoured you reviewed two chapters in a row, if you don't normally. And yes, isn't Legolas clever?  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Scene was e-mailed. If you didn't get it, tell me. Yahoo Mail is wonderful at mucking up.  
  
Dy - I couldn't just cut his hair though - the mental image of Aragorn with short hair gives me the giggles.  
  
SperryDee - He is a bit icky. Though, in his defence, there probably aren't too many baths lying about the woods of Middle-Earth.  
  
Nina - I completely agreed with the 'Legolas's hair is too beautiful' thing. Don't worry, his hair will be spared.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - Yay! Another believer that Legolas is cleverer than he looks. There are too many fics where Legolas is portrayed as a feminine, dumb blonde.  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - I thought about not telling you where it was from, but decided against as I wasn't sure how many countries it was published in. Didn't want to give Britons an unfair advantage, and my copy is from a British publisher. And yes, Legolas has made a recovery from his slave- days, and no, I promise I'm not cutting off anyone's hair!  
  
Jen - Thanks! And thank you for reviewing.  
  
Jaded Scorpio - You're a much better reviewer than me! I'm very glad you love the story, and I agree with you about loving the ToI bit!  
  
Ele - You thought horse? I thought pig! Don't really know why, though I guess because of pig's trotters. Anyway, like you, I am very glad it was changed.  
  
tenshiamanda - They do create plot-bunnies, don't they? Though most of mine have been of the slashy, adult variety, which I suppose I shouldn't talk about here. Don't want to give FF.net any excuse to yank this. Glad you liked the chapter!  
  
Lady Thwen - A few more chapters, then Elrond will arrive. Still trying to work out how to fit the twins in, but they will be there. Maybe as strong- but-silent guards.  
  
Andmetwen - Well, I care about Aragorn, but I still agree he needs a hair wash! Though, I suppose you could say they were trying to be realistic, by giving him greasy hair..  
  
Kukabura - Galadriel? This is where the fact that I can't keep my mouth shut (or fingers still) becomes a problem. Anyway, I'm not going to tell you anything (though I really, really want to) but Galadriel will be there. And, I think Ungoliant has probably eaten herself. Unless Gimli decides he doesn't want this to end and persuades her to come and attack.  
  
AA Battery - Here! More! Though, I'm sorry it took a long time in coming. And the plan of how they're going to get Legolas into Rivendell hasn't been fine-tuned yet, but I have a few ideas..  
  
Alasse - I know! I'm so glad Tolkien came to his senses..no offence to Hobbits, but Aragorn being one would not have worked.  
  
brazos - Thank you! I'm glad you're finding this funny - I was thinking about changing the genre to angst/humour, but thought that might look a bit weird..  
  
Equinox - I'm sorry for the long wait! But, I have (finally) updated with more.  
  
Dis - I think Gimli's name will be forever smeared - undoing centuries of prejudice is a bit of a big task, and Gimli will probably go down in history as 'the weird one that made friends with an Elf.' Still, hopefully he will be able to go home etc.  
  
Ankhesanamun - No! I can't cut Legolas' hair! Though, if I ever feel the urge to, I will remember you and your scissors.. 


	15. Plans for Peace

A/N: There is a small problem. I, and several others, would really, really like Elladan and Elrohir to make an appearance. But, because of the war, Galadriel (Noldor) and Celeborn (Sindar) would never have gotten together. Meaning they would never have had a daughter, whom Elrond wouldn't have married and had Elladan and Elrohir with.  
  
So, unless someone can think up a brilliant idea, Elladan and Elrohir aren't going to be making an appearance because they don't exist.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Originally, I had thought of Bree as a mysterious, gloomy place. Then, as a typical town of men, harmless and quite cheerful. Now, it was sliding back towards depressing.  
  
Storms had started last evening, and sleep had been impossible with thunder booming round our ears while a constant stream of hail battered against the windows.  
  
After our first night, Legolas and I had been at constant odds with each other. Aragorn had taken to asking everyone coming in for news of Gandalf. Something told me this was not normal behaviour for him. Indeed, he had taken to avoiding Legolas and I as if we carried some fatal disease. Most peculiar.  
  
I was still spending all my time huddled in some dank corner. Apparently, dwarves sometimes used the inn, and it was imperative they didn't see me. Unfortunately, Legolas was also trying to avoid being seen, and for some reason could not find his own dank corner to hide in. Stupid Elf.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The door crashed open, and Aragorn leapt to his feet with a delighted cry.  
  
"You're here!"  
  
The man, whom I assumed was Gandalf, frowned at him, as if he had just done something extremely unexpected. "Perhaps we should go sit down."  
  
Aragorn led him by the elbow, gently pulling him over to where we sat. Gandalf regarded us silently, pulling out a pipe and pipe-weed. Legolas made a face, but did not protest. Aragorn obviously took this as a sign that Legolas would not mind him smoking either, and pulled out his pipe as well. I followed suit.  
  
Legolas sighed, and edged away from us.  
  
Gandalf blew out before speaking, but when he did, his voice was a low rumble, comforting and wise. "I.." He paused here, regarding both Legolas and I, "am Gandalf the Grey."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Gandalf the Grey. I am Legolas of Greenwood." The surprise of Legolas sounding polite made me twist round to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at me, annoyingly superior. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself Gimli?"  
  
I bristled, but turned back to Gandalf. "My apologies. I am Gimli, son of Gloin." I would get the Elf later.  
  
"That is quite alright." He paused, turning to Aragorn. "I received word that you wished for my help in something."  
  
"Yes. We want to bring peace to the Elves."  
  
That was news to me. "I thought we just wanted to free the prisoners."  
  
"Why not also argue for peace? It would mean that they wouldn't have to go into hiding, once freed. It would also mean that we wouldn't have to fight our way out."  
  
"I still don't know how we're going to get in."  
  
"I have an idea," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh Valar," I groaned. Aragorn sent me a sharp look.  
  
"I would be considered a fairly important prisoner, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes." Aragorn didn't sound very enthusiastic.  
  
"So we approach, not bothering to hide ourselves, and them when we get captured Aragorn can ask for an audience with Elrond, and whatever other Noldor nobles are present."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Do I have to do all the work?"  
  
Trust the Elf to think up a plan like that. "Elf, there is no way that is going to."  
  
"If I may interrupt?" Gandalf stopped puffing on his pipe to speak. "For getting into Rivendell, it is a very good plan. And there is something else you must consider."  
  
"What?" Aragorn seemed as clueless as I did, which gave me some comfort.  
  
"The Noldor want peace just as much as the Sindar." He sighed deeply. "I, and four companions, were sent here by the Valar. They wished to see this war end, and sent us as peacemakers. At one time, I came very close to opening negotiations. However, something happened to restart the war."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A Noldor King, Gil-Galad, was killed. It was a normal scouting party and he had decided to inspect, and just bad luck that they ran into a Sindar patrol. A brief fight commenced, during which Gil-Galad was struck by an unlucky arrow. The Noldor attacked Mirkwood soon after."  
  
"Are they still angry?" Legolas' voice was quiet.  
  
"They grieve for him, but have had the wisdom to let the anger go. Now, I suspect many of them yearn for peace. Currently, they are kept busy hunting down escaped Wood-Elves, and guarding prisoners. I suspect many of them would like to see these duties end."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I'm not convinced this will work. Why should it? Too many things could go wrong." He paused, frowning. "And it's not exactly a plan, is it?"  
  
"I agree. And what about the prisoners kept by the dwarves? Trust me, I know my kinsfolk - they will not agree to letting prisoners go easily."  
  
"I did not say it would be easy, Gimli, Aragorn. Or that it would be quick. However, the only way anything is going to happen is if we start things moving, and that, we can do."  
  
"But how?" Legolas shifted in his seat. "I want to, but how? And what would we say?"  
  
"Tell them what you believe. If you speak honestly, and truly, they will listen."  
  
"You're an idealist, Gandalf." Aragorn looked slightly scandalised at my criticism.  
  
"No. But I do know Elrond and Galadriel. They are powerful among the Noldor, and their views count for much. If you can sway them, they will help you in other struggles." He smiled at me. "And the only way you can sway them is by going to Rivendell, and speaking your minds."  
  
* * * * *  
  
killslay - Glad you liked it! And, sorry, but the Hobbits won't be making an appearance. I thought about it, but they just wouldn't really fit in with the ending I have planned.  
  
Lembas - Thank you! And hopefully the next update will come soon.  
  
Andmetwen - Good news on the Aragorn-hair-washing-front. On the official site, there are some photos of him in RotK in which he's WASHED HIS HAIR! I almost fainted from shock..  
  
AA Battery - Plot is now moving. I'm sorry the last few chapters have been slow - I was trying to convey the idea that they were travelling a really, really long way, which they were. Don't know if I was successful, though.  
  
Mysterious Reviewer - Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - I have tried. Did not like it. Legolas just wasn't Legolas - he didn't act at all like I imagine him acting.  
  
Jen - Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was funny.  
  
Sha'Lane - Thanks! And e-mail has been sent, hope you got it.  
  
Dis - I didn't think of that! But it's now one of the reasons Aragorn insisted Gimli keep his hood up.  
  
Ele - Thanks! And your reviews don't have to be eloquent, I like them whatever they're like.  
  
Dragon-of-the-north - Thanks! I'm glad you thought the body-hair thing was funny - it's something I imagine a dwarf thinking! And, sorry if you're a Hobbit fan, but they won't be coming into this. I thought about having A, L and G visit the Shire, but decided to go for plot development instead. And good luck for your exams!  
  
SperryDee - I must speak up in the defence of short people, as I am only 4'11"! ( Still, a bit taller than your friend! And thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nina - I also pity Aragorn! Gimli and Legolas would drive me mad.  
  
Lady V - I'm glad he was changed to being a human. The sword-fighting wouldn't look half as dramatic/cool/sexy if he was only half the size of the orcs!  
  
Lady Thwen - Next, to Rivendell. And I'm glad you liked the Hobbit description!  
  
Dy - Legolas with short hair would be 'blaah yucky'. Orlando looks good though!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - I don't mind where you put the scene - feel free to distribute wherever you want! You might want to give credit to Tolkien, though, in case you find yourself stalked by several high-powered lawyers. Though I doubt that'll happen.  
  
Cheysuli - A lot of you feel sorry for Aragorn! And thanks for reviewing! 


	16. Oh no, success

A/N: I'm very sorry for the length of time in between updates. It must have been almost 2 weeks? If you are wanting updates on how I'm doing with each chapter, or if I haven't updated for ages and you want to know why, try my livejournal. There's a link on my profile.  
  
My problem at the minute is that I've got all these ideas for later chapters, but am having trouble with these in between chapters. Still, I've written the entire epilogue, and quite a bit of several later chapters. And I've planned out the whole Galadriel/Celeborn thing.  
  
I've also been distracted by the imminent release of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Anyone else counting down the days?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Squelch.  
  
My boot sunk ankle-deep into wet mud. Not that it really matters - Aragorn and I were already so wet and muddy we could have fallen into a swamp and come out looking no dirtier. Gandalf was somehow repelling mud, but I'd expected that. He was, after all, a wizard.  
  
Legolas, however, I was not happy with. Somehow, he had so far escaped any deep puddles, mud patches and boggy bits, and was looking as if he'd just walked down a dirt track, not over a swamp! I glared fiercely, disappointed when he didn't notice.  
  
Still, Aragorn noticed, sending me a sharp look and clearing his throat. "We should be running into a patrol any time now.. Gandalf, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Was I being paranoid, or did he sound slightly gleeful? "It should be very interesting, I'm sure. For all involved." He said that last bit as an afterthought, raising an eyebrow in my general direction. Or it could have been Legolas'. He was standing right behind me, which gave me an idea..  
  
"Ow!" Legolas yelped as my pack connected sharply with his thigh. "That hurt, you clumsy dwarf."  
  
"Clumsy?! Elf, I'll have you know that I meant to do that.."  
  
"Oh, so you meant to hurt me."  
  
"Is it so surprising?"  
  
"Gentlemen!" Gandalf's voice, sterner than usual, cut into our argument. Aragorn gazed at him with something approaching awe.  
  
"Now you have alerted Rivendell warriors to our presence, I would appreciate it if you would stay quiet," the wizard said, with such a fierce glare I felt I had to obey him.  
  
"They know we're here?" Aragorn sounded worried, and after a while, when I heard the hoof-beats, I started worrying as well. After all, it wasn't exactly a plan. More like a suicide attempt, but it was too late to reconsider. Already riders were appearing on the not so distant horizon.  
  
Aragorn turned to Legolas and I. "Please, let Gandalf and I talk. We know of their customs, so will be able to avoid offending them."  
  
I would've snapped a reply defending my skills of negotiation, but the riders were too close. Besides, it was probably just the Elves. After all, Legolas took offence at nothing, and was always starting arguments.  
  
"You! Halt! Who are you and what is your business here?"  
  
"Surely you can guess who I am? But, in case you cannot, I will tell you. I am Gandalf the Grey. This here is Aragorn, friend of Rivendell, and this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas."  
  
"He is a Sindar Elf, and will be taken prisoner. The rest of you will be taken to Rivendell to be questioned as to what you were doing consorting with a Sindar. You will not be bound if you come freely, as you are all known as allies to the Noldor."  
  
"And Legolas?" Gandalf sounded as if he were merely commenting on the weather.  
  
"He is Sindar, and will be treated as so."  
  
Already, I noted, two had dismounted and had circled round behind us, approaching Legolas with swords drawn and ropes in their hands. I wanted to yell, attack, do something as his hands were bound behind him, but didn't. This was after all, the plan, but that didn't mean I had to like it.  
  
"Will you come with us?" Again, I didn't like it, but felt bound into silence by the plan.  
  
However, when I was told to ride behind one of the Elves, I felt I had to protest. "There is no way I am getting.." Two of the Elves made to dismount, obviously planning to tie me up on their leader's orders. "Fine. But make sure that whichever of these wretched animals I have to travel on understands that I don't like it, and that it better not drop me."  
  
And off we went.  
  
At a careless, reckless, break-neck speed. Truly, this was only something only Elves would consider a good idea. We were all going to die, I was sure of it, and the hurt in my leg muscles was fast becoming unbearable. Soon all I could do was hold on, and pray that the stupid, crazy, reckless, unthinking Elf in front of me had some idea of how to stay on this bloody animal.  
  
I barely noticed when we started our descent into a valley, but couldn't help but notice when buildings started to spring up out of nowhere, and even though I was praying for the ride to end safely, when it did, I felt it was all too soon.  
  
We clip-clopped noisily through some ornate wooden gates, coming to an abrupt stop in front of a stern-looking Elf. Instinctively, I felt that he was not someone to vex.  
  
His frown deepened as the warrior Elves dismounted, pulling us sliding after them. (Or me, really - the others, even Legolas with both hands tied behind his back, somehow managed fine.)  
  
The Elf's lips pursed as he slowly surveyed us, displeasure plain on his face. His words were deep, and seemed to be dragged from his mouth, as if speaking to us was some task he was reluctantly forcing himself to do.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, old friends and enemies. I am Lord Elrond, and am most curious as to what you all may have to say."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Reviewer Responses.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Yeah! Use any excuse to dress up as an Elf, that's what I do.  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - Thanks! I'm really happy to know that you think I'm good at details, because that's one of the things I really admire about some of my favourite authors. And, thanks for the idea (which was better than a lot of mine) but I've decided to just abandon the twins. Too much trouble!  
  
Lady Thwen - Umm.. As interesting as your idea is, somehow I just can't see it working, lol. Though, you never know. An evil spirit could possess my body and write it in.  
  
P. Rico - Ooh, interesting idea. But, although I thought about it for v. long, I just really don't want to introduce another character, with another back-story. So, the twins are not appearing. Sorry!  
  
Dy - My idea was that the Noldor and Sindar started fighting when the Noldor returned to Middle-Earth from Valinor. And I hope that's spelled right. And, anyway, have scrapped the twins. (. And yes, Legolas is v. brave.  
  
SperryDee - Nice idea! Though, not sure how I'd make it work. And 5'4" is not short, not by my standards! My family is v. weird, height wise - one aunt is 4'11", and her sister is 6'3"!  
  
Ellen the Trickstar - Yeah, I'm also sad about the whole no Elladan/Elrohir thing, but, oh well. And no, no one is going to die. I am very opposed to character deaths. Deaths of all kinds, in fact.  
  
Nina - Peace is good, and I like happy endings. That's all I'm telling you!  
  
Jen - Yeah, Legolas' idea is bad. Mainly because I have no good ideas, and am not a military strategist.  
  
Sha'Lane - Thanks! And yeah, isn't it annoying when stories do that?  
  
tenshiamanda - I thought about slash and mpreg (am a big, big, big fan of both.) but decided no. When I started writing this, I swore to myself there would be no slash, making it unique among my fics!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - I think Tolkien said his Elves reach physical majority about 50, but in this AU they're not considered adults till much later. I think that being immortal, they would value childhood, and not want to rush it.  
  
not_a_hobbit - Actually, that idea is quite close to my original idea, which doesn't factor Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen or Celebrain at all. And, thanks for reviewing!  
  
AA Battery - Yes, evil can be good! Evil can be better than good. However, this is not an evil fic. I can be evil, but I feel like this having a happy ending, and not taking over the next year of my life or so. And yeah, glad you understand the travelling thing, but it has been dragging, hasn't it.  
  
Ele - lol! But, how can I type with a fox on my keyboard? That has to be about the strangest review yet..  
  
Tari Evenstar - I'm glad you like it! And, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Andmetwen - Suspense? I can do suspense! Too well, some people say. Or scream.  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter - Yep, Rivendell is here. And if you like Galadriel, good. There's a whole chapter centred almost entirely on her.  
  
Arifel - Thanks! And yes, they have now arrived in Rivendell. I'm glad you like it!  
  
Whitecoyote - No way, that was a good idea. One of the better ones, in fact. And don't be sorry for not reviewing sooner! It's wonderful that you're reviewing at all. Thanks, I'm glad you like the way I portray Gimli. He is fun to write.  
  
killslay - I'm hoping it doesn't get too complicated as well! And yes, Gimli and Legolas do like each other really. As things get more serious, that should become more obvious. There is also a touchy-feely (but not too much) moment in the epilogue. And, I'm glad you thought it was funny! 


	17. A perfect Elf?

A/N: The longest chapter yet. For my inspiration for Galadriel, I have to direct you to Jocelyn's Trumpet of the Swan. Anything in between ~ is a flashback, to Galadriel's past. And please remember, Gimli was besotted with Galadriel, especially in the books. Still, I may have exaggerated slightly..  
  
And everybody say thank you to Aliir. I had lost all hope of posting this today, until she gave up her Sunday afternoon to help me beta and edit. If she hadn't done that, it would have been probably Tuesday before you got this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lord Elrond," Aragorn began, "We wish for an audience with you and Lady Galadriel. We have much we desire to tell you."  
  
"And I can guarantee," Gandalf, of course, did not sound at all worried. Amused, kindly, wise, yes; worried, no. "That you will find what we have to say most interesting."  
  
"Because I know and respect you, Gandalf, I will respect your wishes." He took another look at us, dark eyes lingering on Aragorn, before he turned to the guards surrounding us. "Take them to the small conference chamber. One of you report to the Lady Galadriel. Tell her of these events, and that I wish to meet her there."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The conference room, proved to be a rather plain, circular room. There were no walls, just pillars supporting the roof, openings leading to a small private garden. Inside, chairs stood in a circle, a carved stone table standing in the centre of the ring.  
  
Each of us were led (except Elrond, who walked ahead of us all) to one of these chairs, and asked (or told, depending on how you interpreted it) to sit down by the guards, who then withdrew into the garden at a signal from Elrond.  
  
We then waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
From what I'd heard, I surmised we were waiting for the Lady Galadriel. Whoever she was, she seemed content to take her own sweet time.  
  
When she finally arrived, I knew that everything, everything I had ever done to lead up to this point, was worth it, and that I would repeat it all, just for another chance to gaze upon her radiant beauty.  
  
Wavy hair, like long streams of pure, finely spun gold hung down past her waist. Eyes, so brightly blue and stunningly beautiful seemed both wise and shrewd, yet kindly and filled with delighting humour. A long, finely spun white dress hung swirling around her lissom form, embroidered gold patterns catching the sun, which seemed to create a halo around her, drawn to the magnificence of her beauty.  
  
A sharp jab to my arm drew my attention away from her wondrous glory. Glaring at Aragorn, who looked like he was trying to decide whether amusement or worry was the appropriate emotion, I realised the Lady was probably as humble and modest as she was glorious, and might appreciate discretion on my part. There was of course, no chance that she would be unmarried. Even the Elves, foolish as they were, could not miss her noble splendour.  
  
I fixed my eyes firmly on the floor, not wishing to embarrass or offend the indescribable Lady before me.  
  
"I apologise for any inconvenience caused by my late arrival." Her voice was the finest melody, light and rippling and honey-smooth. "Gandalf, you wished to speak?"  
  
"No, not I. It was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli who wished to do that. Indeed, I would not be here now if it hadn't been for them."  
  
"Very well." Elrond's tone was still severe. Aragorn, though, did not look noticeably worried. I took that to be a good sign, instead of letting pessimism rule and regarding it as recklessness. The great Lady was, no doubt, an optimist. After all, how could such a fair creature foresee anything but light?  
  
"We wished to talk of peace." Would it impress the Lady if I spoke up, or would she like it better if I let Aragorn talk, for now? Legolas did not seem inclined to say anything, which worried me slightly. Generally, from him quietness meant pathos.  
  
"We have come to believe that peace is possible between the Noldor and the Sindar. Real peace, not enforced peace such as we have at the minute. Peace that could lead to happiness for all."  
  
"At the minute, everyone is kept in suffering. The Noldor, through worry of guerrilla attacks. The Sindar, through imprisonment or enslavement. And the dwarves, through being split apart from their kin, and forced to watch over beings they hate, a task that prevents them from employing their skills in the pursuit of art." Aragorn looked between Elrond and the shining beacon of goodness that sat beside him. "Surely you can see that peace would be better for everyone?"  
  
I could see that Elrond was not convinced. I did not dare look at the Lady, through respect for her power and wisdom. Therefore, I did not have any warning before she spoke again. "Legolas, tell us of your story. For I am most interested to know how you all arrived here."  
  
"As am I. It must be an unusual tale, to say the least." Elrond fixed his eyes onto Legolas, who started to speak.  
  
"I lived in Greenwood all my life. I was training to be a warrior, but still was considered too young to fight at the time of the final battle. After that.." He trailed off, swallowing. "My grand-father was executed, my father imprisoned, and I was sent to the dwarf mines. It was there I met Gimli." His voice, softly telling these past events, sent me back, remembering my initial reactions and impressions to him.  
  
"After many events.." And that brought guilt. Now, he defended me, would not tarnish my name before the greatest of Elves, but how I had treated him.. "We escaped together, as Gimli was to face prosecution for befriending me. Aided by one of his friends.." Dilse. Not for the first time, I wondered about her. Had her role in our departure been discovered? If so, I feared for her life. "We got away. It was only a while later when we met Aragorn. He told us of Gandalf, and after a long and hard journey we met in the man-village of Bree. From there, we came here."  
  
"Am I to surmise that your coming here was deliberate?" Elrond sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes." Now Aragorn took over once more. "We wanted to talk to you about peace, and how it is possible." He gave a laugh, but it sounded forced. "If an Elf and a dwarf can become friends, surely nothings impossible."  
  
"Peace is." Elrond's voice was harsher than before, and I wondered what we had done to anger him. "The Noldor and the Sindar have always been at war. It is our doom to fight, and be enemies."  
  
"No, Elrond. The Noldor and the Sindar have not always been at war." In surprise, I looked at her, the glorious one. What did she mean?  
  
He looked at her, obviously uncertain. "If you refer to the very brief time when peace was made.."  
  
"I do. And it is not as irrelevant as you may think. Events that happened then prove that the Noldor and the Sindar do not have to live in discord. Events that showed that trust, friendship, and even love can grow between them. Gandalf knows what I mean."  
  
Gandalf smiled, gently. "I do, but it is not my tale to tell."  
  
"Very well. Please listen then, as I have no desire to tell this twice. I wish to prove my point, which is the only reason I tell you this once." She paused, swallowing; her eyes fixed dreamily on some far-off point. "It all began not long after Gandalf arrived on these shores.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
My white dress floated round my legs, brushing sensitised skin. I enjoyed the rustling noises it made, but gave myself little time to savour them. Gazing around the packed lawn was so much more interesting.  
  
For the first time in living memory, Noldor and Sindar were meeting in peace, mingling and talking, sharing cultures and snippets of history. To me, it was a whirling storm of opportunities and possibilities..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I was tired of being kept back because of my gender. I knew what I wanted and how to get it, but that was unacceptable for most Noldor nobles.  
  
The Sindar were called savages - living in trees, letting maidens fight and gain power, using mostly wooden weapons with guerrilla tactics - but that was how I wanted to live.  
  
It was then I met Celeborn.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, Galadriel, what do you want for your future?"  
  
I laughed, giddy, content to walk with him as he continued his not-so- subtle courting of me.  
  
"I want to rule my own realm, of course." Light, teasing, but serious all the same. It was what I wanted. "Unfortunately, that will never happen."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because rulers are expected to marry, and have a heir in case they are killed, or tire of ruling, and if I married then my husband would take all my power for himself."  
  
"Then marry me," with a teasing grin, "I don't care about power. You can rule, and I'll be content to gaze at your wondrous beauty every hour of the day."  
  
I laughed, lightening his words. Still, I knew they had been meant, and I knew the never before felt sensation that was blossoming inside of me.  
  
I was in love.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It was only a few months later when it happened." She paused here, swallowing, suddenly seeming much, much older. "Gil-Galad was killed. It was a foolish accident, something that should never have happened, but that didn't matter. War was declared, and we were torn apart."  
  
"Innocent victims." Gandalf's murmur hardened something in her eyes. Galadriel, strong and proud, did not receive pity.  
  
"It was a very long time ago. Celeborn is probably dead by now."  
  
"He's not." Legolas' words, softly spoken, gained him the full attention of everyone in that room.  
  
"What?" Galadriel's voice was just as soft, but notes of strain harshened it.  
  
"Lord Celeborn isn't dead, or as far as I know he isn't. I believe he escaped capture, and is currently in hiding."  
  
"How do you know?" Aragorn asked the question the was on everyone's lips.  
  
"When we were first captured, all the high-ranking prisoners were kept together.. and Celeborn was not there. Also, at the time of the attack, he was away reviewing our Southern defences - well away from any fighting." He paused, looking unsure as whether or not to continue. "If peace was made, you could meet him again."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Aye, I could. But that decision does not rest with me. Elrond, old friend, this is your choice to make."  
  
"What would you do, if I agree?"  
  
"I would find Celeborn, if he is to be found." I could only feel happy for her. She deserved a fellow Elf, who would do nonsensical Elven things with her, and Celeborn did sound properly admiring. "And then? I would follow my dreams." It was if a weight had been lifted, allowing her to smile, laugh and be happy again. I prayed Legolas was right.  
  
"Choices like this are not meant to be made so quickly! There are centuries of strife behind us, I can't just.." Elrond sounded worried, but also hopeful.  
  
"But you can. And if you do, our people will," reassured Galadriel.  
  
"And I am sure that the Sindar will return to Greenwood. You needn't worry about them." Gandalf joined in.  
  
"Out of sight, out of mind?" Elrond did not sound convinced. But then, he turned to a guard, "Take Thranduil of Greenwood to another conference chamber. Take this Elf, Legolas, there as well. He can explain the situation, while I talk to other high-ranking Noldor Elves."  
  
I think Legolas was about to faint.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, something seems to have gone wrong with ff.net (shock.) See, I normally read the reviews when they're e-mailed to me by the bot, then have a nice time re-reading them off the site when it comes to replying. Unfortunately, the vast majority of reviews I received aren't there!  
  
I've sent an e-mail to ff.net, but am not holding my breath in hopes of a reply. Meanwhile, the best I can do is reply to the reviews I have, and send a massive apology to everybody else. Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed, I wish I could reply to you all.  
  
Ele - Well, you could always lie on the printer.. And I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - Don't worry! Elrond's not evil, just a little concerned about his foster-sons choice of company.. After all, how would your parents feel if you brought home a dwarf, Sindar Elf and Wizard?  
  
katiestar - Thanks! And wow, I'm honoured that you'd put me on your favourites list. And, here, an update.  
  
Whitecoyote - And guess how I've ended this chapter? It's not a very big cliffie.. But here, more. 


	18. A peaceful party

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Freaky coincidence here. See, about a week before I started writing this fic, my brother broke his leg. And now, about a week before I post the final part of this (assuming I get the epilogue up in a few days) my brother has re-broken his leg. Weird, huh?  
  
And, apology time, I am so sorry about the long wait. What can I say? I got swept up in Harry Potter fever. Also, this chapter did not want to be written. This is (I counted them) the 9th draft. And I still think it's too short, and I'm still not completely happy.  
  
The good news is, the epilogue has already been written. I just need to polish it of, and get it beta'd. A few days.  
  
My beta commented she thought it would take longer than this for peace to be reached, that there would be more problems. But, this does take place quite a bit after the last chapter, and my view on this is that Elves are wise, and peace-loving, and that they're tired of a war that has lasted for many thousands of years. This is something nearly all have wanted - they've just been afraid to admit it, get called a traitor to the cause or whatever. Those who think differently are outnumbered, and know when to shut up.  
  
God, this author's note has been long.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'd never seen Legolas so happy. Smiling, hugging himself, almost bouncing as he walked, and I could only feel happy for him.  
  
"Well?" I demanded, as soon as he came in sight.  
  
"I met him! I'm so happy. All this time, I've wanted to see him again, and now I have." He frowned, face turning pensive. "I just wish it could have been longer."  
  
I thought about mentioning he'd been away for nearing three hours. Decided not to, as it could be considered insensitive. "So? What did you talk about?"  
  
"Well, I told him about you, and Aragorn, and our journey, and Gandalf, and Bree, and the mines, and Dilse, and the mountains, and the orcs, and that funny old woman we met, and.." Tuning him out, I decided it would be a marvel if his poor father had been able to get a word in edgeways. "...and everything Lord Elrond asked me to say, of course."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"About how possible peace was."  
  
"What did your father say?"  
  
"He agrees with Lord Elrond. He thinks it is possible, but that it will take time, and much negotiating. He also thinks it will take a great deal of forgiveness, from both sides. It's lucky that Gandalf has volunteered to oversee talks, don't you think?"  
  
"What?" Why did he know so much I didn't?  
  
"You would know," Had he read my thoughts? "But you were too busy staring at Galadriel to pay any attention."  
  
"I was not staring! And I was paying attention, Elf!"  
  
"Fine. So what's happening now?"  
  
I stared at him. How in Aule's name was I supposed to know that?  
  
He smirked at my expression. "Nobles from both sides are meeting to discuss short-term, and long-term, plans for securing peace. As you should know."  
  
"Elf, I was not staring!"  
  
"You were."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You were."  
  
"I am not going to let you drag me into another infantile argument."  
  
The only warning I got was Legolas' mischievous smile, before the first pillow flew across the room, catching me across the ear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Someone - an Elf - shrieked with laughter, presumably at a comment her partner had made. I, of course, only heard her because she stood quite close; the din of music, chatter and general merriment made it impossible to hear oneself think.  
  
I stood at the edge of the room, but in the middle of the edge. I thought it a good place to be - on one side, Legolas with his Sindar kin and on the other, Aragorn with his Noldor friends. (I was also nicely close to one of the two long tables that stretched out on either side of the hall, laid with dainty looking platters of delicious food that showed of the skills of Elrond's chefs.) As of yet, there had not been much mingling between the two groups of Elves, but I was sure that the mixing would increase as the remaining amount of wine decreased.  
  
Almost straight ahead of me, the leaders of both Elven realms were greeting each other, making mandatory small talk. Looking at the newly crowned King Thranduil was almost like looking at Legolas, but with a few obvious differences - the nose was straighter, shoulders broader, taller.. but my attention was drawn by the great Lady Galadriel, who outshone every other Elf there. However, her eyes were fixed on the tall Elf standing beside her: the Lord Celeborn, who had arrived late last night.  
  
Later that night, out in the gardens watching fireworks crash high above me, I couldn't feel anything but amazed. Which, I thought, was appropriate.  
  
After all, what could be more amazing than this celebration of peace?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses to reviews.  
  
Lady Thwen - No. Elrond is definitely not evil. I am a firm believer that Elves are not evil, with a few exceptions.  
  
Mysterious Reviewer - Thank you! I'm glad you liked the whole Galadriel/Celeborn thing, and I am sorry I haven't shown the reunion between Legolas and his father. I didn't feel up to writing it, and thought that it should be a private thing - i.e. with Gimli not there.  
  
Carol Stevenson - Peace has been reached, and a reunion has happened. I'm sorry I didn't show it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nina - Yeah, I read that. So annoying. And, again, I'm apologising for not showing the reunion. I would go say in the A/N, but it's long enough already.  
  
Kukabura - Nah. Gimli wants to live out the rest of his years in bachelor- dom. He's definitely the type.  
  
Andmetwen - Gimli is happy for Legolas, just in a manly, doesn't show it way. Although, yes, it could be that he's lusting after Galadriel. Sorry the update took so long!  
  
Key - Wow. Three reviews. I'm guessing you were reading and reviewing as you went? Anyway, thanks for your reviews!  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - Wow, your reviews are long. I love them (. I'm glad you like the way I portray Gimli - I find him very fun to write. And, I wasn't a Galadriel fan till I saw the extended version - a few extra glimpses of her laughing, teasing Gimli etc made all the difference. When I originally wrote that chapter, Elrond got a lot more flustered, which was fun - but he was also quite OOC. So, he was re-written. And, I'm sorry I didn't write the reunion, but I did feel I couldn't do it justice - so I thought I leave it to your imaginations instead. And, those unresolved issues are remaining unresolved - for a while, at least.  
  
Ele - I'm glad you liked the chapter - and have I told you that I love your reviews? lol.  
  
Dis Thrainsdotter - I am a firm believer that all Elves are wise and good, and will therefore be able to see the benefits of peace. And if they don't, I'll just ignore them, and refuse to write about them. But I'm sure they will. (Starting to realise I'm grip on what's real and what's not..)  
  
AA Battery - She's found Celeborn. Or, more like, he's found her. And, yay, it is peace time.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod - He didn't know, but does now. And, sorry you had to wait so long for more.  
  
Jen - Thanks! I'm very glad you like it.  
  
Whitecoyote - Sorry! I can't help leaving you in suspense. It's in my nature. And, no, I only got one review. But I was very happy to get it.  
  
Kasey - Well, the book I've got is called 'The Treason of Isengard.' (If I've spelt that wrong, sorry.) And I'm glad you thought it was funny - and very sorry you almost choked to death! Next time, will have to remember to put a 'danger to your health' label on.  
  
Dy - All has now happened. Well, almost. There are still a few loose ends lying about, which will be tied up in the epilogue.  
  
SperryDee - Thanks! I'm glad you liked the Galadriel/Celeborn thing - I was a bit worried about it. Sorry the update took so long!  
  
Arifel - Thanks! It's always really, really nice to hear someone thinks I've done a good job, so thanks!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - All will be revealed in the epilogue. And, I promise it will only be a few days. It just needs to be cleaned up and beta'd.  
  
Nellie - Thanks! I'm always happy to know that someone's enjoying my fic. And sorry for the long wait for this chapter! 


	19. Epilogue

So, here it is. The epilogue. And, I'm sorry it didn't come sooner. This time, it was RL being busy.  
  
And, a massive thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed this. Without you all, I'd probably never have had the motivation to finish this. And, I really can't tell you how happy getting reviews makes me. So, thank you.  
  
By the way, this takes place some time after the last chapter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Even after almost two years, I still couldn't tell when Legolas approached. The first I knew of it was when he sat beside me, wrapping thin arms around green-clad legs, resting his chin on his knees.  
  
"What, Elf? In case you hadn't noticed, I was thinking."  
  
A perfect set up, and I realised that just too late. Legolas was not one to waste an easy insult like the one I'd just given him.  
  
When he remained silent, I turned to look at him. Eyebrows were drawn into an unusually serious expression.  
  
"You know, Gimli, I never thought I'd become friends with a dwarf." I wondered what had brought this on.  
  
"I never thought I'd become friends with an Elf, of all things."  
  
"But we are, though, aren't we? Friends?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"I hated you at first. I blamed you for everything I'd lost. But then, I realised. You're not like the others."  
  
"That's pretty much hat happened to me."  
  
"You once called me dwarvish, remember?"  
  
"And you called me Elvish, don't forget that."  
  
"Well, yes, but, I was thinking.. I'm not dwarvish, and you're not Elvish.. we're just us."  
  
"It's taken you this long to work that out?"  
  
"When did you realise you didn't hate me?" Another sudden change of direction in this strangely solemn conversation, and I had to pause to think for a moment.  
  
"I think it was when you destroyed my box."  
  
"What?!" He had obviously not been expecting that.  
  
"At first, yes, I was angry." Legolas muttered something under his breath that I chose to ignore. "But, afterwards, I felt like I should stay angry. And I couldn't. And I realised I didn't hate you because forgiving you was so easy and so natural, I did it without trying. I couldn't have done that if I hated you, of even just disliked you."  
  
"Oh." Legolas paused, one hand gripping a small package I had not seen before. "Gimli.." He stopped again, wordlessly holding out the parcel.  
  
I took it, curious, and felt that curiosity grow when I felt the parcel's shape. Small, rectangular, box-shaped..I pulled at the covering cloth, tugging excitedly, and at the first glimpse of gold, I felt I could die happy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Legolas and I still argued, of course, but they lacked the same heat they used to. Instead, they were more battles of wit. The fact that they annoyed Aragorn had nothing to do with their frequency. Or, so we kept telling him.  
  
All three of us lived in Rivendell for the moment, but Legolas and I both planned to go south with Aragorn to Gondor. He had spent quite some time extolling the virtues of some caves nearby. Of course, I could hardly trust his judgement. He was human, after all.  
  
Still, if they lived up to his words, I would bring some of my kinsfolk south. Together, we would create art in those hills.  
  
He had also mentioned some woods to Legolas, who had gotten all excited, of course. Honestly. Elves and their bloody trees.  
  
I had received a letter from Dilse, who had apparently moved up in the world.  
  
When the Elven Slaves of the Lonely Mountain were freed and went west to Mirkwood, she went with them. She now worked as King Thranduil's personal advisor on all things dwarven. Together, they were working out a trade agreement - metal and jewels for wood and silk.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn had met, and married, flouting tradition to forgo the usual betrothal period. Some had whispered it was because Galadriel was pregnant, but I knew why. Galadriel, older, wiser and more powerful than any other on Middle-Earth (excepting Gandalf) lived to break the rules.  
  
Apparently, she was slightly worried about having twins. (I had assumed 'twins' were one of those ridiculous Elven notions, until Aragorn informed me it happened with humans too.) Celeborn had had two brothers which were twins, and twins run in families, or so I've been told. However, Gandalf is of the opinion that twins usually skip a generation. Gandalf himself has left for the Shire. Home, he calls it.  
  
Personally, I don't think I need one. As long as I'm with Legolas, things will work out all right. After all, he does need looking after.  
  
Elves are notoriously stupid creatures.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Responses to reviews.  
  
Dis - They definitely all deserve peace. Weddings.I think Galadriel's and Celeborn's will be very joyous, but I think Legolas and Gimli will enjoy being bachelors a while longer!  
  
EMQU - I reckon Elves are happy drunks. They're too pretty to be angry drunks. Legolas' hair? I'd almost forgotten about that! But yes. And, think of what Thranduil would have done! Gondor wasn't deeply involved with the war - think Switzerland to Germany in WW2. They didn't openly declare war, but weren't neutral either..  
  
Andmetwen - School was out a bit ago for me, as I'm at University. And at least you don't have to worry about the frequency of any future updates! Because there won't be any!  
  
Erhothwen - It was just a cameo, but I'm glad you liked it. And yep! Peace is here!  
  
Nina - Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was happy! I was worried it was a bit too serious.  
  
Ele - Glad you thought it was funny! I can't take credit for the pillow though - my roommate wanted me to stop writing and put the light out so she could get to sleep, and ended up tossing a cushion at me in frustration!  
  
Dy - Thanks! As for a sequel - if there is one, it'll most likely just be one of the characters reflecting on their life in the future. Or possibly a reunion between people. Something short, anyway. But it's unlikely. Inspiration has run dry for this particular AU.  
  
AA Battery - Thank you! And yeah, I'm glad you sympathise with the whole rushed thing. But also, as I said to Dy, my plot-bunnies have deserted me for this particular AU. They'll probably return after TT comes out on video, but I couldn't make you wait till then!  
  
Kit Cloudkicker - Have you seen that advert where the whole world is just having one big pillow-fight? Very cool. Your review made me think of it. It's probably only on in the UK though. Anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Dragon-of-the-North - Yay! Long update. Well, I don't think the dwarves will continue the war for slaves. I think, deep down, a lot of them feel like Gimli. I'm glad you liked Gimli! Actually, if I had to pick the thing I was happiest with in this fic, I would say Gimli. He's been fun to write. I disagree with some writers who portray Gimli and Thranduil as enemies - I think, once they settled their differences, they would get on quite well! And thank you very much for your kind comments on the reunion thing - makes me feel better about it!  
  
SperryDee - You don't need to see a shrink! Tell your teacher you just have a fertile imagination.. And, if I was going to do a sequel, it would most likely involve Galadriel and Celeborn. But I'm probably not.  
  
Whitecoyote - Here! More! I'm glad you thought it was good, though yeah - it was short. I don't really know what else I would've added though.  
  
Mysterious Reviewer - Thanks! I did think about doing the reunion from Legolas' point of view, but decided I couldn't do it justice, whereas your imaginations probably could. And thank you so much for your comments, which have left me with a massive smile! I'm very honoured you think I could make a career in writing, though for now I'm sticking to psychology! Thank you for that splendiferous (I love that word) review!  
  
And just another overall thank you to everyone, for all your wonderful encouragement and support! 


End file.
